


Earning Experience

by JustLyra



Series: There are only two of them. Thankfully. [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Not too dark, Occasional moments of suggested dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every MotoGP rider is given a PA from Moto2. In return for sharing their hints and tips the Moto2 rider does all the odd jobs the MotoGP rider needs done. Often those favours turn sexual...</p><p>For two years Marc Marquez was Dani's PA. Not once did Dani touch him. Now Marc is breaking records and pushing hard just to try and get Dani's attention.</p><p>For two years Dani resisted using Marc in that way, despite his desire to throw Marc on a surface and ruin him. He thought he had escaped when Marc became his teammate. Now there is Alex.... Alex, who is so like Marc.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"Is there anything else you need Dani?"

For a moment, a fleeting moment, Dani seriously considered it. Everyone, pretty much _everyone_ , used their junior rider PA for the odd sexual favour. Even the title of the scheme _'Earning Experience'_ was a fucking nod towards it. Alex wasn't Marc, but if you looked beyond the lanky legs and imagined the skin a little more golden then maybe, just _maybe_...

"Dani?"

Looking at Alex again, just turned 18 and _so eager_ to learn, Dani smiled, "No thank you Alex. You can go now."

"Thank you Dani."

As Alex walked out the door Dani pulled his t-shirt over his head. Thrusting his hand down his pants he groaned almost instantly. He didn't _have_ to do this to himself. He could ask Alex and Alex _would_ , but Alex wasn't Marc and that wouldn't be fair.

*

When Dani hit the 250cc class his _Earning Experience_ experience was different. His rider was Nicky and Nicky was young, fun and _very_ Catholic. Dani spent two years making tea, cleaning bikes and picking up dry cleaning (and _really_ who dry cleans jeans anyway?). 

However that didn't mean Dani escaped the other side of learning because Dani didn't just have Nicky, Dani had Alberto. Alberto who told Dani he was different, who told Dani he was going to be a champion and who told Dani he was _special_. Once he had finished running Nicky's errands and soaking up as much of Nicky's little tips as he could he'd hurriedly make his way to Alberto's motorhome and _learn_ some more.

*

For most of his years in MotoGp Dani hadn't had a PA. "I don't need one," he told them. His quiet voice firm.

In 2011 they were adamant, "He needs the experience. You have a lot of wisdom to share Dani."

.

"Hi! I'm Marc. You know that already, I don't know why I said that! I do that sometimes, say stupid things. I just want to say thanks. I know you don't normally have a PA, but I'm so grateful you are letting me hang around you. Ha! Makes me sound like a stalker! Seriously though, thank you. So where do you want me to start?"

Looking at the young man in his motorhome, just shy of 18, Dani could only sigh. What was he supposed to do with the brown-eyed bubble of laughter? What benefit would it have for Marc to hang around Dani's motorhome washing the dishes?

"I don't really have anything...." Shrugging lightly Dani tried not to think about the things others used their PA's for. Especially when Marc's wet, pink, tongue darted out of his mouth and swiped across his plump lips.

Looking around Marc pointed at the small pile of washing up, "Want me to?"

"If you want, but..."

Practically bouncing over to the sink Marc ran the tap, "Do you mind if I ask you about the set up this morning? I don't have much experience in the wet."

"Of course not. Ask away."

Relaxing back onto the sofa Dani watched, and answered, as Marc washed up and fired questions at him.

*

"Is there anything else you need Alberto?"

Dani was dreading the answer to the question. Alberto had been fidgeting and _looking_ at Dani since the moment Dani arrived in his hotel room after running all of his errands. The young man from Sabadell had heard all of the stories, he had accidentally witnessed Jorge and his rider, but this was the first time he thought Alberto might want him to _do_ something.

"Why don't you have a shower Dani?"

Alberto had watched Dani before, as if watching someone shower or change was nothing, but this was different. The serious young racer slightly was perturbed by the fact that he was showering and Alberto was just _there_. Pushing the thoughts of wrongness aside, he needed Alberto and his guidance, Dani washed himself and tried not to look at Alberto's hand occasionally adjusting himself in his shorts, clearly hard.

Stepping out of the shower and taking the towel from Alberto's hand, Dani moved into the room. Sitting on the bed Alberto had dropped his shorts as Dani dried himself and Dani wasn't overly surprised to find himself guided to the floor.

Dani's main focus was not choking. Alberto was tugging on his hair, rocking Dani back and forward in time with his grunts. The salty, slightly bitter taste was unpleasant on Dani's tongue and his jaw felt like it was going to pop because it was being pushed open too wide. As tears pricked at the corner of his eyes Alberto finally exploded in his mouth, swearing as he pushed into Dani's mouth as hard as he could.

Rocking back on his heels Dani tried to catch his breath. He could only imagine how he looked at that moment; hair pulled all over the place, eyes watering and a mixture of cum and saliva dribbled down his chin and onto his chest.

"You should go take a shower Dani, get yourself cleaned up. After that you can go."

*

Stepping under the stream of steaming water, washing the sticky remnants of his frustrated wank away, Dani sighed. He didn't want a PA when they gave him Marc. _Two years_ he'd had to cope with Marc's smile and _that laugh_ infiltrating _everywhere_.  It took every ounce of energy Dani had not to nod down, in that way PA's expected _their_ rider to do. Every ounce of morality almost abandoned, he had only just stopped himself having those lips wrapped around his cock and that cheeky tongue...

Now they'd landed him with Alex. Who wasn't Marc, but whose mouth looked just as sinful and whose eyes looked just as easy to drown in. Alex, who if you half-shut your eyes could probably _be_ Marc, in your mind.

Dani thought he was free from it all when they signed Marc to replace Casey, but now it was beginning all over again.


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is frustrated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the jumping back and forth in time isn't too confusing!

"So he said _'well Pol is a nice guy'_ and I said _'well you would say that'_ so he said _'no, if he wasn't a nice guy I wouldn't say he was a nice guy, but he is_ ', SO I said...." Trailing off Marc flushed bright red.

Dani smiled kindly, "You said he would say that because Pol is his brother?"

"Exactly!" His tone turning hostile Marc thumped down the washing up brush, "I mean, _really_ , I have to like him because his brother thinks he's a nice guy? I don't think so."

Realising it was the first time he'd heard the younger man talk badly of anyone Dani's curiosity was piqued, "What is it you don't like about Pol?"

"He's a bad loser."

"Aren't we all?

"True, but he is the worst. He whines, a lot."

Stifling a laugh Dani concurred, "Nothing worse than a whinger..."

"I know. It's so....oh...." Flushing bright red Marc bit his lip.

Holding his hand up in apology, but still laughing Dani shook his head, "I'm teasing. I've heard his whinging. Anyway I'm hardly likely to criticise someone for not being best mates with their rival am I?"

"I suppose!" Turning back to the sink Marc sighed, "Do you _have_ to use so many dishes?"

*

"MotoGP!" Clutching the contract in his hand Dani was as excited as a young child with a golden Wonka ticket.

A satisfied, almost smug, smile on his face Alberto nodded, "No more than you deserve Dani."

"I can't believe it," Sitting down on the arm of the sofa Dani's eyes were full of tears, "I'm going to MotoGP."

Standing in front of his young charge Alberto nodded once more, "You are. I told you I'd get you there, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

His shoulders back Alberto's posture was arrogant, like **he** had got Dani to MotoGP rather than Dani's talent getting Dani to MotoGP, "Jorge isn't going to MotoGP, just you."

"Thank you," Swallowing hard Dani felt an uncertainty creep over his skin. Alberto's _needs_ had been becoming more frequent. The closer Dani had got to MotoGP the more time he'd spent on his knees, his hair being pulled all ways and his throat feeling bruised from the pace.

Taking Dani's precious contract Alberto stroked the Sabadell native's cheek, "Why don't you go have a shower Dani?"

"I, erm, I had a shower already," Swallowing hard Dani pleaded with Alberto with his eyes. Not today. Not this. _Please_.

Slightly firmer Alberto lifted Dani's chin with two-fingers, "Take a shower Dani."

*

Stomping into their shared room Marc threw himself down on the bed, "Aaaargh!"

"What now?" Alex, just 15 and much less dramatic than his brother, rolled his eyes as he knew the answer. _Dani_.

With an over-dramatic sigh Marc turned to his side, "I tried _everything_ today. I was practically _naked_ for fuck's sake. He _still_ didn't notice!"

"Practically naked? Marc what did you do?" Alex shook his head, wondering if his brother had ever heard of the word subtle.

"It was hot so I took my shirt off."

"That's not practically naked, that's just topless."

Slightly embarrassed, mainly because it didn't work, Marc bit his lip, "I had my shorts sitting really low."

"So you flashed your boxers at Dani?"

"Didn't have any on..."

"Marc!" Laughing, so hard Marc huffed, Alex tucked his legs underneath him.

Pushing his face into the pillow Marc yelled out his frustration, "Aargh! Why will he not just notice me?!"

"If you are flashing your skinny white arse at him he'll have no choice," Alex's tone was dry and sarcastic.

Jumping up Marc narrowed his eyes as he pulled down his shorts in front of the mirror, "Do you think that's what it is? I could sunbathe naked, get a bit of colour on it. Or did you mean the skinny bit?

"For fuck's sake put it away!" Shielding his eyes until Marc pulled his pants back up Alex sighed, "Maybe he's just not into guys."

Looking at Alex with incredulity Marc scoffed, "None of them are into guys Alex."

" _None_ of the guys putting their dicks into the mouths or arses of _other guys_ are into guys? Of course not Marc," Rolling his eyes Alex wondered how it was possible that he was the younger of the brothers.

Puffing his cheeks and shaking his head Marc shrugged, "None of them are into guys _like that_. It's just... a thing."

"Riiight. That makes it so much clearer."

Defensive, Marc sat up and looked at Alex, "It's not about liking other guys Alex. It's about..... it's about showing respect and looking after your rider."

"So you have to suck his dick to show your respect? Can't you just say 'Hey Dani, I really respect you' or something?"

"Noooo! That's not how it works. Everyone is a PA before they step up. You _earn_ your way up and this is part of it."

"Maybe Dani is happy for you to earn your respect by letting you do his washing up?" Bored of the fact that Marc wouldn't admit why Dani keeping him at arm's length annoyed him so much Alex picked up the playstation controller, "Game?"

"Yeah," Frustrated, utterly frustrated, by the fact that Dani barely _looked_ at him, far less touched him or _used_ him in the way Stefan was frequently mauled by his rider, Marc snatched the controller from Alex, "Fine. I'm Barcelona."

*

"You should go and have a shower Dani."

Getting off the bed Dani didn't, _couldn't_ , look at Alberto. Walking into the bathroom he set the shower, that he'd only been out of for a short time, as hot as he could. Stepping under the water he closed his eyes, trying to bring back the feeling of euphoria from earlier that day.

"We should celebrate," Handing Dani a beer Alberto's look was almost predatory. Taking the towel from the younger rider he motioned to him to sit down, "I'm very proud of you Dani."

Not knowing where to look, Alberto having shed all of his clothes while he was showering, Dani took a gulp of beer, "Thank you."

Scrubbing his skin Dani tried to erase the feeling of Alberto's hand on his shoulder pushing Dani down onto the bed. Crawling over the smaller man Alberto's hand and tongue pawed and licked at Dani's skin. Using his knees Alberto had parted Dani's legs and using his hands he pulled them further apart. Sat back on his haunches he watched Dani's face change from nervous, scared, anticipation as Alberto poured lube on his fingers to sheer nerves as those fingers trailed down between his cheeks.

"Good boy," Alberto chimed, "Special boy."

Rocking his fingers into Dani, into _his Dani_ , Alberto beamed with pride as Dani's cocked twitched hard as he pressed against the delicious soft spot deep inside him.

Battling the myriad of emotions Dani could feel it building in his stomach. Repeatedly pressing on that place Alberto had him hanging on the edge, the burn of Alberto's fingers stretching him being outweighed by the gloriousness of the feeling.

The moment he exploded Dani whined as the fingers were ripped away. Over sensitive, over stimulated and just _too much_ he wailed when Alberto pushed into him. Too big and heavy Dani wriggled and writhed for the few short strokes it took for Alberto to explode himself, buried deep inside Dani.

Stepping out of the shower Dani was grateful to find his clothes piled neatly on a chair for him. Putting them on, his skin still damp and tingling, he looked at Alberto, still lounging in bed, "Thank you Alberto. For your help."

"You're welcome Dani. You can go now, I don't need anything else."

*

Watching Marc move around his motorhome Dani wanted to burst. If his shorts moved any lower he'd be able to see....

Frustrated, his tone was gruff, "You can go now Marc."

"Are you sure?" Hands on hips, his shorts clinging in a way that left nothing to the imagination, Marc smiled _that_ smile.

Nodding, trying to keep his eyes on Marc's face, Dani tried to smile, "I don't need anything else. Thank you."

The second the door clicked shut Dani's hand was down his pants. Imagining, visioning, that Marc's cock was hard under his shorts. Dani might be maintaining his self control, barely, but he'd never wanked so much in his entire life.


	3. Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani + Vale + Beer + Kareoke = Trouble. With a capital T.

"You know if you don't want him....." Greedy eyes hidden behind his sunglasses Valentino licked his lips as he looked Marc, who was washing Dani's car, up and down several times.

Shooting the Ducati rider a glare, Dani frowned, "Behave."

"Always so serious, Dani."

Rolling his eyes Dani didn't even answer Vale. The Italian had been saying the same things to him for as long as he could remember knowing him. Back in the early days it was "you are too serious - you should have more fun, like Jorge, and it will help you relax more" and then later it was "you should relax more as it will help you win more." Vale never quite seemed to grasp that whilst Jorge and Dani were alike in many ways they were also very, _very_ different.

"What is not to like?" Practically groaning as Marc's tongue poked out in concentration Vale gave Dani a disbelieving look, "You cannot deny he is beautiful."

Glowering, Dani sighed, "So because he is seen as beautiful I should _use_ him?"

"Are you saying he is not beautiful?"

Glad his sponsor had developed a thing for huge sunglasses Dani looked over Marc again, trying to pretend he hadn't always viewed him exactly as Valentino was doing so openly. Very little about Marc had changed in the six months since he'd been Dani's PA, he'd turned 18 (which a lot of people seemed to think Dani was somehow _waiting_ for), but the ruffled hair was still the same, the broad grin when he was happy was the same and his tongue was still wet and pink when it flicked out to lick his lip. His enthusiasm hadn't changed either, every day he was there looking to help. Every day he washed Dani's dishes, tidied his motorhome and just did little odd jobs. Every day he did those jobs with his same over-whelming enthusiasm and brought his infectious, loud, and occasionally _fucking irritating_ , laugh with him, "I suppose."

"The only person you are fooling is yourself Pedrosa. You know I'm right...."

Hours later Dani was still seething about Valentino.

" _Bloody Italian_ ," He thought, "Always thinks he's fucking right."

*

"Have  beer Pedrosa," Valentino loomed large at Dani's side and beamed a wide smile as he held out out a green bottle of a beer with a name Dani didn't recognise.

Smiling somewhat shyly, still in awe that _Valentino Rossi_ was talking to him, Dani shook his head, "No, thank you. I shouldn't"

"You are 18, no?" Cocking his head to one side the Italian was confused.

Nodding, still shy and worried about Alberto's reaction if he walked in, Dani shrugged, "19. Alberto does not like...."

"So?" Scoffing, Vale shook his head, "Puig is your manager, not your fucking mother. Have a beer."

Laughing, unable to stop himself, Dani shook his head, "You will get me trouble!"

"I will if you'll let me!" Wiggling his eyebrows Vale drew a giggle from the normally-serious faced Spaniard.

Clinking the bottles together Dani smiled, "One beer."

"Yes, yes. One beer," Waiting until Dani had a mouthful of beer, wanting to hear the giggle again, Vale shrugged, "And then one more, and one more...."

*

"Can't leeeeeeeeeeeve if leeeeefffffinnnnggggg is without yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu..... Can't giiiiiiiiivvvvvvvveeeeeeee....... Alberto!!!!! I'm singing!!! On Carrymeoke....." Swaying dangerously, much to  Vale's amusement, Dani waved his arm at Alberto as he shouted into the microphone, "Come up! Alberto! Alberto! Alberto! Alberto!"

As the rest of the, equally drunk, people in the bar joined in with Dani's chant Alberto looked fit to burst, "Come on Dani, it's time to go...."

"No! I'm singing! Caaaan't giiive any mooooooooooooreeeeeeeeee! Can't liiiiiiiivvvvveeeee..."

Furious, in equal parts with Dani, Vale and himself, Alberto marched onto the stage, "Dani! It's time to go. Now!"

"Fuck off Puig. If he wants to stay he can stay....." Deliberately provocative, Vale put his arm around Dani's shoulder, "You're his manager. _You_ work for _him_. **Not** the other way around...."

Nodding vigorously Dani concurred, "Esssactly.... Me boss. You employee...... Me singy sing singing. Caaaaan'tttt liiiiiiivvvvveeeee....."

*

Dani was beautiful, Vale thought. The slight sheen of sweat across his skin and his lips bruised and red; his face smiling, contorting and _telling_ as he slid down, filling himself with Vale.

A fiery exchange in Spanish meant that Alberto had left, just as Vale had hoped he would. The older Spaniard furious, but well aware of the public nature of the bar. 'Dani Pedrosa got drunk with Valentino Rossi' was a stain that Dani's image could carry.'Dani Pedrosa got drunk and ended up saying _something'_ wasn't. So Alberto had had to let it go. Just for one night.

"You were sexy when you stood up to him," Valentino wasn't particularly tall in comparison with a lot of people, but crowding Dani into the corner of the small hotel lift he was.

Drunk enough to have lost the edge from his shyness Dani looked up, coy and wide-eyed, " _Really_?"

"Really," His voice lilting, and almost caressing Dani's ears, he took a deep breath, "Just like the way you throw the bike around. So strong and just..... hmmm..."

Feeling his breath quicken Dani was glad when Vale bridged the tiny gap left between them, because he'd never have been breath enough, and he heard himself whine as Vale's tongue cheekily flickered against his bottom lip before the ping of the bell interrupted them.

"Your room...." Breathing hard into Dani's ear Vale smirked at the low moan that fell from the younger man, he smirked harder at the rapid pace at which he practically ran to his room, pulling Vale by the wrist behind him.

Almost as soon as the door closed Dani was pressed against it, Vale's wide mouth devouring his neck as his hands pulled at Dani's clothes. Thumping his head back on the door Dani could hear himself whine and moan as Vale dropped to his knees and mouthed his way down to Dani's cock.

Thrown onto the bed Dani's head was spinning. On his stomach he flushed with shame as Vale's long fingers dug into his cheeks and pulled them apart, only giving him a moments rest before sending Dan's nerves haywire by _launching_ at him with his tongue. Dani writhed and moaned loudly, much to Vale's amusement given he knew Alberto's room was next door, as the Italian's tongue and fingers worked Dani open and reduced him to _begging_.

Flipping them over Vale smiled at Dani, dirty and lurid, "Show me how you ride Pedrosa..."

*

Hips thrusting automatically Dani groaned low, before panic set into his stomach, "Vale..."

"Moedqwdning..." His mouth full of Dani's cock Vale still managed to smirk dirty.

Hangover kicking in and knowing that Alberto was next door, and would be awake, Dani tried to pull away, but only succeeded in pushing himself deeper into Vale's mouth which made _himself_ swear loudly as Vale's throat swallowed around him.

Pushing away the tiny feeling that what he was doing, _why_ he was doing what he was doing, was unfair on Dani Vale sucked harder and used his fingers to push Dani closer to the edge; to push Dani into being louder and noisier.

Kneeling up, taking in the view of Dani flushed, wrecked and sporting finger shaped bruises on his hips (and one mouth shaped one on his collar bone) Vale wrapped his hand around himself. Finished off he wiped his hand on the sheet and dressed as he watched Dani try to compose himself.

"You should have fun more often Dani."

Walking out the door with a wink Vale couldn't help giggling as he heard a second door bang before he even reached the lift. Knowing the muffled sound was the interconnecting door between Dani and Alberto's rooms and wishing he could see the look on the older man's face when he took in the scene before him.


	4. Four Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four times Marc shared someone else's bed.... and Dani's reaction to it.

"What if I make him jealous?"

Rolling his eyes in the darkness, the pair of them supposed to be asleep, Alex sighed, "Jealous?"

"Yeah," Sitting up and flicking on the lamp, completely ignoring Alex's loud complaint about the sudden brightness, Marc looked like he'd just come up with a miraculous idea, "Like, start spending time with other people. Then maybe...."

Pulling the duvet over his eyes Alex's tone was scathing, "Then maybe he'll wash his own fucking dishes like he did for years before he had you?"

"Not helpful Alex."

Sitting up with a scowl Alex sighed, "Fuck off Marc. It's two-THIRTY-SEVEN AM. We have practise tomorrow so excuse me if I don't really give a shit about your random need/desire/wish/perversion to fuck Dani Pedrosa right now."

"I don't think you are appreciating how important this is," Marc's voice was soft, quiet almost, and his face was uncertain.

"Why is it so bloody fucking important?"

"What if it's because he doesn't think I'm good enough?" His usual cocky-confidence was gone, even the pretend confidence that he covered with loud laughter and silly faces had deserted him. Instead he was a worried, nervous teenager, "What if he can just tell?"

Lifting the edge of his duvet Alex shuffled closer to the wall, "Come on..."

"If he doesn't believe in me he won't ever want me as a team-mate...." Moving the few short feet Marc climbed into his brother's bed, a habit they both had had, when they were scared or nervous, since Alex was a toddler and had got scared during a thunder storm. Lanky legs and muscular arms wrapped around each other the pair's breathing fell into sync.

Hugging his brother tight Alex kept his voice low, "Maybe he doesn't want to touch you because he knows you are better than him."

"I'm not better.... He's _Dani Pedrosa_...."

"Maybe he knows you will be one day," Tucking his brother's head under his chin Alex listened to Marc's breathing deepen until they were both finally asleep.

*

Watching Dani chatting to two girls Marc wondered if Alex was right, maybe Dani just didn't like other guys _at all_. How was that possible though? All of the rumours about Dani and Alberto, they made _sense_. Everyone needs someone, but maybe the rumours about the two Spaniards were wrong; maybe they were just close. After all Marc has Alex, Aleix and Pol have each other, Jorge has Ricky and none of them are fucking (although Ricky was now Jorge's PA so who knows _what_ had changed there).

"Dani, do you need anything else?" Ignoring the glare from the blonde with the predatory smile Marc placed himself right in her way.

Perplexed by the younger man's randomness Dani frowned, "Erm, nope...."

"Are you sure?"

Misreading Marc's intentions _entirely_   Dani broke into a smile, covered by a fake cough, "Actually, yeah. Erm, Laura?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy here was looking for an ice cream, maybe you could take her to that place around the corner?"

"Okay," Confused by the request Marc smiled politely at the brunette Dani had introduced, "Follow me...."

.

Arriving back at the hotel bar Marc was surprised to find it empty, "They must have gone back to his room."

"I bet they did," The low chuckle from his new-found companion made Marc's heart sink as he finally got it.

Faltering in step, and English suddenly more difficult than normal, he didn't have a clue what to do, "I, erm, I suppose they won't want interrupted..."

"No, I suppose they won't," Looking up at him the pretty, petite, brunette shrugged.

Finally, _finally_ , getting Dani's _whole_ plan Marc realised he had two choices.....

.

Lying in bed, in his room next door to Dani, Marc wished that Lucy would stop breathing quite so loud. Every raspy tone of her trying to catch her breath was raking down his back like nails down a blackboard, and a bit like her nails had done to his back as he pounded into her when he wanted her to be _really_ loud.

Getting back to his room he was still unsure. It wasn't the first time he'd taken a girl to bed, but he could count those experiences on one hand. However, hearing shrill laughter from the room next door Marc decided to play Dani at his own game. Taking his time and trying to remember everything he'd ever heard his female friends talk about (and a few he'd seen or read about on the internet) he smirked when he heard chuckles next door after he made Lucy scream with his tongue. His grin was wide and full when Lucy's friend yelled at her to keep the noise down when Marc had her on her hands and knees and was pulling on her hips as he pounded her hard pretending she was Dani (which was strangely satisfying even though his fantasies usually contained Dani fucking him).

Finally making it back down to the bar Marc searched Dani's eyes for something, anything, and, still slightly sticky and wanting a shower (but not having been willing to risk the suggestion of it being shared) he felt slightly sick when Dani seemed happy, having _enjoyed_ himself with the shrieky blonde.

*

After the frustrating weeks post 'Lucy-gate' (as Alex had annoyingly christened it) Marc realised that his plan to make Dani jealous wasn't going to work with a woman, which mean it _could_ still work. At the next weekend involving them all staying in a hotel Marc made sure he was in the bar first.

Arriving in the bar Dani wasn't surprised to see Marc in animated conversation with someone next to the bar, "Hey Dani!"

"Hi," Marc had obviously consumed a few drinks, his right given he'd had a tumble from his bike Dani supposed, "How are the bruises?"

Laughing cheekily Marc gave his new companion a sideways glance, "Oh you know me Dani, always end up adding a few more to the collection."

"Right. Yeah. Ok," Catching the tiny movement, one of Marc's fingers just glancing the other man's side, Dani frowned wondering what Marc was playing at.

.

Pulling his pillow over his head Dani groaned and looked at the clock, growling when the bright LED showed it as almost 2am.

Marc and his new _friend_ had disappeared from the bar while Dani was in the bathroom, having told Marc he would be leaving shortly. All night Dani had tried to leave their company, the furtive glances between them and sneaky touches when they thought Dani wasn't looking (something Marc appeared _very_   bad at judging) making it clear to him that they wanted to be alone. Yet every time he tried Marc pulled him back into conversation, making it impossible.

"FUCK YES!!!!!"

Thanks to Marc's incessant talking Dani could _easily_ visualise the scene next door, even though he tried not too. Marc's voice carried through the connecting door when his new friend was sucking his cock, graphic words and phrases tripping off his tongue like he worked on a sex line rather than riding bikes for a living. Thanks to the thin wooden connecting door Dani could hear the other man groan and moan as Marc stretched him open and filled him full of his cock.

Tossing and turning in bed, trying not to get hard at the sound of skin slapping skin, Dani fumed at how inconsiderate Marc was being, "Give it a fucking rest Marc!!!"

Dani's voice sent Marc flying over the edge and he was flying high at the prospect of Dani actually being _jealous_.

Right up until Dani ignored him at breakfast and called him an inconsiderate twat, the voice clearly one of anger, not jealous.

*

"Where's Dani?"

Sat on a wall at the side of the track Marc shrugged, "How would I know?" Ever since the incident with Leo, or Theo or whatever his name was, Dani had kept out of Marc's way. He'd issued him with snippy instructions when Marc arrived at his motorhome and then went out, or worse into the _shower_ , whilst Marc worked. Previously questions would be answered with long-thought out answers that they'd discuss at length when Marc finished, but now "I don't know" or "You'll learn" seemed to be Dani's stock phrases.

"Trouble in paradise?" Smirk fixed in place Jorge carefully observed the slumped posture of the Moto2 rider.

Glaring, as best he could, Marc's tone was sharp, "Fuck off."

"Oooh, the laughing puppy bites...." Laughing, a harsh, sarcastic sound, Jorge shook his head when Marc started to walk away.

Looking to his left Marc huffed more as he realised Jorge had _easily_   fallen into step with him, "What do you want Jorge?"

"Hey, are you ok? Normally you'd laugh or tell me a joke," _Sounding_ concerned Jorge caught Marc's arm and pulled them to a stop.

Scuffing his feet on the ground Marc shrugged, "It's just.... stuff."

"Ah yes, the tricky issue of _stuff_. I know it so well," Green eyes full of shimmer and his face full of mischief Jorge grinned when Marc smiled, "That's more like it... Want to talk?"

Suddenly insecure Marc looked around, "I'm not sure... It's...."

"Look," Holding his hands up as if surrendering to something Jorge's smile was warm and friendly, "Moto2 is tough. It can be even tougher if you are PA to a rider who, for whatever reason, is being a cunt. Trust me, I _know_. So forget that your leathers are one colour and mine are another, if you need a chat I'm around."

Face confused, but flickering with hope Marc looked at him curiously, "You... you had _trouble_ with your rider?"

"Hell yes. I never knew if I was coming or going. One day he was my best friend, next day it was as if I was a cockroach trying to lay eggs in his shoes...."

Bellowing his already trademark laugh Marc shook his head, "A chat would be good..."

.

"Dani!"

Walking between the trucks Dani was surprised to get a gruff shout from Jorge. Turning he frowned as he saw that his fellow Spaniard was, indeed, coming to speak to him, "What?"

"Marc is your PA, yes?" With concern seemingly on his face Jorge tilted his head in question.

Narrowing his eyes Dani kept his tone sharp, he trusted few people in the paddock less than Jorge, "What of it?"

"You are supposed to be teaching him how things work, no? Is that not the point?"

Sighing hard Dani glowered, "What's he done?"

"Well, he walked out of the _front door_ of my motorhome _wearing_ his fucking cap..."

Confused Dani shrugged, "And?"

"At 6am?" Shaking his head Jorge sighed as if it was obvious, "If he's going to play about he needs to know how to fucking protect himself. I thought by now you'd have at least _told_ him about some basic rules."

Dani's dream that night was different. His usual nightly vision, that frequently ending up with him half-awake and wrapping his hand around his cock, contained _him_ fucking _Marc_. He moved his hand as he imagined Marc's sinful looking mouth wrapped around him; looking down to see the younger man on his knees, looking up at him with wide eyes and seeing _that_ mouth stretched around him. If he slept long enough he'd visualise Marc bouncing on his cock, all wide-eyed, wild haired and _enthusiastic_ as his laugh turned into a moan and a chant of Dani's name.

Now his dream was of Jorge. Jorge's hands on Marc and Marc's mouth on Jorge. He could almost see the bruises from Jorge's fingers and the red marks from Jorge's mouth on Marc's skin and Dani wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell Marc to stop, to come to his room, _his bed_ , and bounce on his cock instead. He wanted to hear the noises that he could image fell from Marc as he whined and moaned. He wanted it, but instead he'd throw the cap at Marc and glare. Then give him a lecture about being careful with his _stuff_ because people could take advantage and that could ruin his reputation. People around would call Dani boring and sensible because he was so protective of a cap and Marc burned in shame because Dani knew, and then cried into his pillow because Dani wasn't jealous and Jorge was rough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get something up.

"Dani doesn't understand, it was different for him."

Lying next to Jorge, his body starting to ache in places that only Jorge made them ache, Marc looked at him with confused eyes, "Different?"

"He had Puig," Running his finger over the line of red marks he'd created along Marc's collarbone Jorge had to fight the smirk from appearing, "He didn't have to work the way everyone else did."

"Didn't he have Nicky too?"

"Nicky gave Dani less jobs than Dani gives you," Jorge's tone was scathing, "Dani had Alberto _looking after_  him."

Furrowing his brow Marc was confused, "Wasn't Alberto.... _you know_...."

"Yeah, he was...." Wrinkling his face Jorge let the bitterness show, "Bit easier to have your older boyfriend in your bed rather than a random rider you are assigned too. Especially when that older boyfriend has contacts at Honda."

"So Alberto protected Dani? From **all** of the _stuff_? That doesn't seem very fair."

"No, it doesn't," Smiling internally as Marc's facial expression flickered from confused to annoyed, Jorge ran a finger down the young man's arm, "That's why he doesn't care about what he's doing to you."

"He's not doing _anything_ to me."

"Do you remember a guy called Piero Martello?"

"No."

"What about Javier Mendez?"

Rolling onto his side Marc's eyes were wide and eager to learn, "No, who were they?"

"They were riders, like me. They were PA's, before they restricted it to Moto2. Their riders didn't like them."

"So what happened to them?"

"Have you ever heard of them?" Loving the way the younger man lapped up his words Jorge felt his groin begin to stir again.

"No, I already said..."

"That's _because_ their rider didn't like them. You see part of the point of this is that teams get an insight into the younger rider. It's not just about you learning from someone with more experience, it's about the teams getting to know which of the riders have the personality that with cope with this life."

Taking in the implication Marc's voice stuttered, "So Dani could have a say in my future?"

Nodding, pretending he didn't _want_ to be telling Marc this news, pretending he wasn't revelling in the fact that by fucking Marc he was playing with the heads of **both** Dani and Marc (who Jorge already _knew_ was going to be his next biggest threat), Jorge pressed a kiss to Marc's shoulder, "People are already talking about how distant Dani is with you. You need to get other people in your corner."

"That's not fair. _He's_ avoiding _me_. I'm willing to learn, to do whatever it takes..."

A hint of _something_ in his voice Jorge sighed, "He's not going to help you if..." Trailing off Jorge looked awkward.

"If what?"

"If he thinks you'll take his ride....."Leaving the implication hanging Jorge counted to ten in his head before Marc asked the question he knew, and hoped, he would ask.

His stomach in knots, fearing his dream was in _Dani's_ hands, Marc's eyes were wide and dark, "What can I do? How can I stop him having that control?"

"You need to learn who you can trust, and who you can't?" Nuzzling into Marc's neck Jorge's smile looked warm and calming, so much so Marc couldn't resist rolling tighter to him.

*

"It's like I don't fit on the bike," Sounding mournful Alex flexed his arm.

" _That_ isn't something **I** can help you with I'm afraid," Laughing softly Dani shrugged.

Laughing heartily Alex put down his tea, "You are way more funny than Marc let on."

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow Dani had to laugh at the panicked face on the young man, "Calm down Alex, I'm teasing."

Laughing softly Alex slapped Dani on the leg, "You're evil!"

"You love it," Giving Alex a cheeky wink Dani laughed at the flushed look on the teenagers face, "Right come on you, let's get a look at this data. I'm supposed to be teaching you things here."

Raising his eyebrows in cheek, Alex giggled at the red flush that crept up Dani's neck.

"Behave yourself Marquez!" Shuffling the sheets of paper Dani tried to bring some order to proceedings, worried he was venturing into _very_ dodgy territory.

*

"What the fuck?"

Pulling the sheet up Dani blushed bright red, "Have you never heard of knocking?"

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Furious, his eyes bulging, Alberto scanned the room with a look of disgust. Dani's clothes were strewn all over the floor, the blanket kicked off the bed and sheets rumpled and messy. Even if he could not see that, and had not heard Dani moan and _beg_ , Alberto would just know by looking at Dani; lips bitten and red, his hair ruffled, eyes wide and red marks from Valentino's mouth and teeth littering his neck.

Shrugging, trying to bluster his way out of a situation he knew he'd be paying for for months, Dani struggled to look Alberto in the eye, "Got a little of out hand."

"A _little_?" Furious, and _hating_ the way his own body was reacting to the sight of Dani so dishevelled, Alberto practically _growled_ , "Get dressed Dani, we have a flight to catch."


	6. Dreams & Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> This one is dedicated to 994527 for helping me out earlier!

"Alberto.... Please...." Dani's voice was high, utterly wrecked, and _broken_.

Twisting his wrist, smirking at the wail, Alberto used his free hand to roll the condom down his length, "Once more."

"No more, no more...." Sighing with relief as Alberto's fingers pulled out of him, Dani wailed loud and wanton as Alberto's cock pushed into him.

Pushing into Dani in one movement Alberto stilled as he bottomed out, the skin-to-skin contact making Dani feel smothered and too hot, before pulling out slowly, "Once more. You can do it once more for me, can't you?"

As Alberto's hips snapped forward, and Dani was no longer in control of the noises falling from him, Dani didn't think he could, not again, but Alberto's thrusting was relentless, pushing him into a place he'd never been before.

The journey back to Spain had been awkward to say the least. Alberto barely spoke a word to Dani, other than to tell him that they'd 'deal with it' when they were back at his house. That simple sounding statement meant that for the entire journey Dani was aware of the fact he was expected to go to Alberto's house, beyond that he had no idea what to expect.

Sitting on Alberto's sofa, something he'd done numerous times, Dani didn't know what to do. The atmosphere was different, not hostile, but certainly tense. Alberto was furious, he'd lectured Dani about choosing his company carefully in the car, but Dani didn't know if he was furious because Dani had been with someone else or because Dani had been with _Valentino_.

"Why don't you go have a shower Dani?"

The words were not unexpected, but the cool tone surprised the young Spaniard. The fact that Alberto didn't watch him in the shower was unexpected; an act _with Alberto watching_ that was normally uncomfortable for Dani was suddenly uncomfortable to be without. Drying himself off he was surprised, again, to find Alberto wasn't in the bedroom waiting for him.

"Alberto?" Calling down the stairs Dani was painfully aware that he sounded somewhat ridiculous wondering if he was supposed, _allowed_ even, to get dressed.

"Come down here Dani..." Gruff and authoritative Alberto was sat on the sofa, still clothed, legs apart and hands on his thighs when Dani padded downstairs, "Put the towel on the table."

Self conscious, Alberto's house suddenly seemingly huge and _very_ open, Dani put the towel on the table feeling exposed and he swallowed hard as he turned back to Alberto and followed his beckoning finger.

"Why?"

Fidgeting under Alberto's glare, Dani swallowed, "It.... it just sort of happened...."

"How did it happen?" Voice firm, but not accusatory, Alberto's eyes were fixed on Dani's.

"I don't know, it just did."

"Did you want it to happen?"

Looking at the floor Dani shrugged, his voice quiet, "I don't know."

"Do you have _feelings_ for **_Rossi_**?" The way Alberto _spat_ the name made Dani gulp, the first big sign of just how furious his manager and mentor was.

Shaking his head Dani was adamant, "No. I don't. We just.... we had a few drinks and he was nice and he's _Valentino Rossi_ and I.... got carried away a bit."

" _He's Valentino Rossi_ ," His voice almost mocking Dani, Alberto was enraged, "What are you? A fifteen year old girl?"

"No... I..."

"Shut up Dani, I'm talking now," Fixing the smaller man with a glare so hard that he turned his eyes down to the floor Alberto sighed, "You need to take more care Dani. You've got drunk, done something stupid and exposed yourself and _who you are_ to one of your future rivals. Maybe your biggest future rival...."

As Alberto's words sunk in Dani began to panic. _Who you are_. With his stomach in knots he tried to calm his breathing, he was different to the rest. They did the things they did because they had too, because their rider expected it, but Valentino _wasn't_ Dani's rider, Dani could have said no. Dani didn't say no and now Valentino knew _something_ about Dani; he knew that either Dani was weak, that he'd not say no to anyone senior, or worse - he realised that Dani didn't want to say no because Dani _liked_ it.

"Come here," Letting the words sink in until the panic was obvious on Dani's face, Alberto softened his voice and encouraged Dani to his knees. Shuffling him forward until his hand was threading through Dani's damp hair Alberto shook his head, "You silly boy. You need to be careful."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know. You need to learn Dani, everyone sees in you what I do. They all know that you are _special_. They don't all have your best interests at heart, not like I do."

Nodding, his brain conflicted between _'you can only trust Alberto'_ and _'you can't trust any of them'_ , Dani winced slightly at the harsh sound of Alberto's zip being pulled down.

"Me and you Dani, you don't need anyone else. **I'll** get you there, to the top."

Not fighting the push on his head Dani opened his mouth, still not used to the taste on his tongue as Alberto's cock filled his mouth.

"Look at me," Thrusting slightly at the sight as Dani's eyes, full of shame and lust, flickered up to him, Alberto tightened his grip on Dani's hair. Holding him still as he pushed hard into the younger man's throat he groaned at the sight of Dani's face reddening and tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he fought the urge to choke, "Good boy, good boy."

By the time tears, and snot, were running down Dani's face Alberto was rocking himself in and out of his mouth rapidly. Feeling his climax approached he pulled hard on Dani's hair, holding him still as he decorated Dani's pretty face as he spurted across his cheeks.

"Leave it," Batting away the young man's hand Alberto tilted up his chin, taking in the view of ruined lips, glassy eyes and Alberto's branding across his face, "Leave it and bend over the table."

*

"Hey Dani."

Looking up from his book Dani smiled, wishing he had on sunglasses because tearing his eyes away from Alex's naked torso was proving extremely difficult, "Hello Alex."

"Did you hear Yamaha have put in a complaint about me being your PA?" Pouting, completely unaware of how he looked wearing only shorts, hands on hips and his face indignant and huffy.

Nodding, Dani shrugged secretly hoping Yamaha may be the ones to rescue him from Marquez hell, "I'm not surprised really. Earning Experience is supposed to be exclusively for Moto2 riders."

"I might not being doing Moto2 though, so it's only fair I get the same chance."

Laughing softly, mostly at the fact that Alex, normally so different from Marc, had the exact same tone as his brother when pissed off Dani nodded, "Yamaha don't like people skipping Moto2. I think that's their point."

Biting his lip, comfortable enough to show Dani that he wasn't always 100% confident, Alex sighed, "I could do it though, couldn't I? I mean if I'm good enough then surely I'm old enough?"

"Yeah, sure," Swallowing hard Dani counted to ten in his head, reminding himself that Alex's analogy was about _racing_ , nothing else.

*

Bent over Alberto's table, able to see right out into the garden, Dani could feel the familiar bubble forming in his belly. Alberto had poured lube down his crack and then pushed two fingers deep into Dani, his comment about Dani being easily opened after the night before filling Dani with a curious sensation of shame and _dirtiness_.

Thrusting his fingers into Dani, hard and relentless, nudging against his prostate he had ignored Dani's wails as he came over the towel and his chest and kept pushing him. Determined to push Dani to places Valentino could only dream of taking him Alberto pushed a third, then a fourth, into a groaning and moaning Dani.

Over stimulated and super sensitive Dani burned with shame as he begged Alberto to stop and keep going all at once with wanton and needy wails. His body on edge Dani tried to breath, knowing that Alberto wasn't going to stop until he pushed him over again.

*

"Dani...." Biting his lip Alex looked at the older man with nervous eyes.

Raking his eyes over Alex, the defined chest and abs, the puffy bottom lip that practically _begged_ to be bitten, the eyes that were wide and curious and _wanting_ , Dani nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?" His voice, always deeper than expected, soft and excited Alex needed to double check.

Unable to move from the sofa as Alex took a tentative step forward Dani swallowed hard, "Yes."

"Dani," Dropping to his knees, shuffling between Dani's legs, his hands resting on Dani's thighs Alex looked up his voice almost a whisper.

Reaching out, stifling a gasp when Alex's face pressed into his hand, Dani smiled softly, "It's ok."

"I haven't...." Stuttering as his face flushed red, Alex's eyes were wide and almost black, "I mean before...."

Leaning forward, pressing his lips to Alex's forehead, his hand slipping around the teenager's neck Dani kept his voice soft, "It's ok Alex..... it's ok...."

Tugging gently on Alex's hair, making him lift his head until his eyes were locked with Dani's. Bridging the gap between them Dani almost sighed at the gasp from Alex as their mouth's met and Dani guided them into a soft, but firm kiss. As Dani's tongue flickered against his bottom lip Alex sagged forward into him, his body pressing against Dani and getting shivers at the feeling of Dani's hardness pressing against him.

Pulling away Dani smiled as he raked his eyes over Alex; hair dishevelled, shorts rumpled (and flashing a tantalising white line of skin) and bottom lip swollen, red and nipped. Running his thumb over Alex's lip, raising an eyebrow at Alex's tongue flickering out to touch it, Dani sighed, "Your mouth is heaven."

"Thanks," Shy, blushing, but loving the effect he could see he was having on the older man that he idolised so much, Alex chewed on his lip, "Can I....?" Flushing bright red Alex looked down at the bulge in Dani's shorts.

Dropping his head back onto the sofa Dani nodded, "Yes...." Groaning as Alex's trembling fingers popped the buttons on his jeans Dani sighed, "Fuck...yes...."

*

"Alberto.... Please...." Dani's voice was high, utterly wrecked, and _broken_.

Twisting his wrist, smirking at the wail, Alberto used his free hand to roll the condom down his length, "Once more."

"No more, no more...." Sighing with relief as Alberto's fingers pulled out of him, Dani wailed loud and wanton as Alberto's cock pushed into him.

Pushing into Dani in one movement Alberto stilled as he bottomed out, the skin-to-skin contact making Dani feel smothered and too hot, before pulling out slowly, "Once more. You can do it once more for me, can't you?"

"No...." Almost crying with over-stimulation Dani wailed, "Can't can't can't can't...."

Almost pounding into him, taking his anger, frustration and sheer lust out on him, Alberto wrapped a rough hand around Dani's cock, "You can. Once more."

Unable to stop the instinctive reactions of his body Dani groaned as his cock hardened again, unsure if he was glad he was 19 and could get it up for a third time or hating the fact that he was hardening again in Alberto's hand knowing the pain of coming virtually dry would be strong, but unable to stop himself do anything other than let Alberto use him.

*

Gasping at the warm, hot feeling of Alex's tentative tongue flickering out to swipe across his tip, Dani kept a gentle hand in his hair. Not pushing, mindful of how much he hated that, just there, gently reassuring as the younger man built up his courage with licks and gentle sucks before finally sliding Dani into the hot cavern of his mouth and gently hollowing his cheeks.

"Dani?......... Dani?"

"Hmm?" Shaking his head Dani looked up to find a concerned Alex looking at him, "Sorry, Alex. What were you saying?"

"I said do you think Yamaha will succeed in getting me pulled away from being your PA and if they do can I still hide in your room at the garage during your sessions?"

Shifting in his seat, praying he hadn't drooled during his daydream, Dani nodded, "I don't know, and of course you can."

"Thanks Dani."

"You're welcome, I'm just hopping in the shower...."

Turning the water down as cold as it would go Dani bit his lip not to howl out loud. Never in his life had he prayed for a Yamaha victory quite so much.


	7. Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Was trying to work out how to make this one slightly less confusing!

"How's the head?"

Looking up, unable to keep the look of surprise from his face, Marc shrugged, "It'll repair."

"Will you make Valencia?"

"I hope so."

"Don't rush it. If you're not fit then you're not fit...." His face dark, like all of the faces around them after the weekends devastation, "Just.... Take care."

Watching Dani turn to walk away Marc smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Marc," Turning back towards the younger man Dani bit his lip, "Jorge.... Jorge has set ways about things. He thinks it should be as tough for everyone as it was for him."

Hackles risen and defence levels set to maximum Marc pouted, "So?"

"So... Riding is the only thing that moves you up levels. Not who you know or you _fuck_."

Watching Dani walk away Marc was more confused than ever. Dani sounded genuine, but as Jorge had said many times over why would Dani want to help Marc when Marc could take Dani's ride? Then again if Marc's vision didn't sort itself out he knew he wouldn't be moving anywhere anyway.

*

"Did you know Casey was going to retire?"

The atmosphere between them had been frosty all season. One glimmer of concern at the end of 2011 had been snatched away, replaced with cold, hard glares when Dani caught Jorge leaving Marc's hotel room the next day.

No matter how good, or bad, Marc did in 2012 Dani barely reacted. His eyes stayed hidden behind sunglasses and his voice stayed neutral as he gave the younger man barely a snippet of anything in his answers.

Sitting on the hotel terrace, cold beer in hand, Dani didn't even look up as he shook his head, "No."

"Can I sit down?" Voice young and lacking his usual confidence Marc shrugged when Dani looked up at him questioningly, "I don't want to piss you off anymore than I already have."

Shrugging, no preference in his voice, Dani sighed, "Do what you like Marc."

"Why do you hate me?" Sitting next to the man he hero worshipped for so long Marc was aware he sounded pathetic, but he needed to know.

"I don't hate you."

"You've ignored me for months.... Jorge says...." Cut off by Dani's laughter Marc felt his blood boil, "That's just rude."

Turning to Marc, Dani sighed, "And _how_ has Jorge reacted to you getting your MotoGP seat?"

"He's not sure I'm ready...."

Laughing softly, "Really? Trying to convince you to stay in Moto2 is he?"

"Yes. He thinks that I should give my vision one more year. With the speed difference he's concerned my peripheral vision may not be up to it yet."

Lifting his sunglasses onto the top of his head Dani smiled sadly, "And yet you still think he has your best interests at heart?"

"He does. We....." Pausing, remembering all of Jorge's warnings about not giving anyone, _especially_ Dani, any ammunition on him, Marc faltered.

"Not allowed to tell anyone?"

"I.... Well....."

Shaking his head sadly Dani put his sunglasses back on and stood up, "You have no idea Marc, none at all. If you think Jorge is going to protect you then maybe you are not ready after all."

*

Battling with Jorge for the title gave Dani new confidence. He walked a little taller and prouder, more importantly he made some decisions. Nothing major to begin with, but little things that made a difference. He drove his own car to places he could, he decided to move to Switzerland without consulting anyone and he occasionally said no, although sometimes saying no was confusing.

"Why don't you go have a shower Dani?"

The question that wasn't really a question wasn't unexpected. Lying on the sofa in the motorhome, his head on Alberto's lap whilst the older man combed his fingers through Dani's hair, Dani shook hs head, "I'm not in the mood."

"Excuse me?" The sound of shock clear in his voice, Alberto sat back on the sofa.

Smiling, kindly, but firmly Dani shrugged, "I ache all over from the crash. I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Right," Terse and unsure Alberto's eyes followed Dani's every move as he lay himself back on Alberto's lap.

Narrowing his eyes, not looking up at Alberto, Dani's tone was curious, "That's allowed right? I mean, we _both_ have to be in the mood?"

"Of course."

As Alberto closed the interconnecting door, just five minutes after Dani said no, Dani was left confused. Yes, it was the first time he'd actually said no to Alberto, well it was the first time he'd said no and _meant it_. He wasn't sure why he'd felt the need to clarify that that was allowed, he was an adult, he was allowed to make his own decisions and he always had been. Hadn't he?

.

Dani lasted 11 minutes. 11 minutes of determination to decide for himself about things. 11 minutes before he was knocking on the door and calling for Alberto; his heart racing in the back of his throat when the older man didn't instantly answer.

Finally through the unlocked door it only took a look from Alberto and Dani was racing for the shower, leaving his clothes behind him in a messy trail, and washing himself in the exhibitionist way Alberto liked him to.

It was _inevitable_ that Alberto would make him wait. On his hands and knees, arse in the air practically begging Alberto to finger him open slightly too quickly, the way that Alberto loved the most because of the way Dani moaned, groaned and tightened around his cock when he pushed into him, Dani whimpered when Alberto's voice cut through the fog of lust in his brain, "What changed your mind?"

"I...." His body reacting to the fact that Alberto was behind him, _looking_ at him, Dani's voice was barely a whimper, "I just want...."

Hands resting on Dani's arse Alberto's voice was firm, with just a hint of curiosity, "Want what?"

"This..."

Tightening his fingers, the action pulling Dani's cheeks apart slightly allowing the air con to blow a gentle, cool, breeze down his cleft, Alberto wasn't letting Dani away with that, "This what? What do you want Dani? What do you _need_?"

Thoughts of wrongness and wanting to escape swirled in Dani's brain, but he kept coming back to the same point; he needed Alberto. He knew where he was with Alberto, there was no confusing dinner dates with girls whose hands wandered, but who got offended if Dani's wandered in return. There was no _should I text or call_ dilemma and there was no gut wrenching fear of rejection.

There was just a look. A look that saw Dani drop to his knees quietly. A look that meant Dani knew he'd be sent to the shower to clean himself, ready for Alberto. A shower where Alberto watched as Dani used the sponge to clean himself in all the places Alberto wanted him _really_ clean.

Sometimes Dani didn't like it. Sometimes Alberto's fingers twisted and pulled too hard, sometimes his cock felt too big and wide and sometimes Alberto took Dani over the edge again and again until Dani had _nothing_ left to give and came dry.

However, when the world around him was busy, constant and confusing Alberto was there, always there, and Dani _needed_ him.

"You," Dani's voice was a broken whimper, "I need you."


	8. Relax

Hearing the lock click Marc jumped out of bed, his impromptu snooze causing him to lose track of time, and instantly groaned in pain.

"Marc?" Voice quiet, his pretend fear of getting caught installing that in him, Jorge frowned, "What's going on?"

Bent over, one hand on the dresser as he took deep breaths (as deep as he could manage) to breathe himself through the pain, Marc grimaced, "Painkillers knocked me out."

"You should have set an alarm," His tone clipped, sharp almost, Jorge sighed, "I'll just leave..."

Standing up straight, fighting (and failing) to hide the grimace on his face, Marc shook his head, "No.... It's fine. I'm fine now I'm awake."

"You're not fit, it's fine...." Turning towards the door Jorge quickly hide the smirk as Marc dashed to him.

Putting his hand on Jorge shoulder, ignoring the pain shooting through his ribs, Marc knew his voice was needy, "Stay.... Please...."

"Marc," Turning back Jorge cupped Marc's face, his tone totally different, "Sorry... Are you ok?"

Nodding Marc forced himself to smile, "Yeah, just a bit bashed up."

"You do like to throw yourself about hard," Biting his lip, a confusing look that could be either concern or lust, Jorge smiled and tugged Marc's t-shirt, "Let me see your bruises."

.

Rolling onto his side, his whole body aching, Marc stifled a groan.

"You ok?" On his side behind the younger man Jorge rested a comforting hand on Marc's hip.

Nodding, schooling his face to neutral before rolling onto his back, Marc tried to smile, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. You are hurt and we.... We shouldn't have...." Jorge genuinely felt a bit bad, Marc was obviously in a lot of pain and he hadn't exactly been gentle with him.

Smiling, albeit weakly, Marc kissed Jorge's chin (the only part of his face he could reach without moving), "I'm ok, honestly."

"Good," Looking at his watch, the one that always left scratches on Marc's hip or abdomen (Jorge wouldn't take it off for fear of forgetting it) Jorge sighed, "Right. Well, I best be off."

Unable to hide the upset look on his face Marc chewed his lip, "Already?"

"Yeah, I'm going for a drink with some of the boys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just some of the MotoGP lads. You know, Cal, Vale, Dani.... the usual. Just to chat through some stuff."

Attempting to stifle the jealousy in his stomach, at both the fact he was not yet part of the exclusive MotoGP club and the fact that Jorge was going for a drink with _Dani_ , Marc nodded, "Right."

"Hey, don't pout, it's ugly," Flicking Marc's bottom lip with his finger Jorge leant in on the younger man, happily taking the gasp from Marc as being a good thing, and kissed him hard before pulling away, "Right. I'm gone. Bye."

By the time Marc managed to sit up Jorge had pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, slipped his feet into his trainers and the door was banging shut, "Bye then...."

*

"You're what?" Putting down his shirt, his hands instantly locking onto his hips, Marc's face was a mix of frustration, anger and confusion.

Jumping up onto the higher bunk Alex let his legs swing back and forth, "I'm replacing you as Dani's PA."

"You're not in Moto2."

Sighing at the sharpness of his brother's voice, the reaction not altogether unexpected, Alex shrugged, "Honda said I can do it this year in case I skip Moto2."

"Do it for someone else."

"I don't want to do it for someone else. I ride like Dani, he'll be the best help to me. I talked to him earlier and...."

"You already spoke to Dani?" Eyes wide, Marc was stunned.

Shrugging nonchalantly, wishing he could share his excitement at the conversation he'd had with his hero, wanting to tell Marc that _Dani_ believed that _Alex_ could be a top star, "Yeah. We had a quick chat. He was really good about it all. I think he'll be a good help."

" _Dani_ won't help you. You've seen how little he helped me," Marc simply couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

Trying to keep his voice neutral, not wanting to argue with his elder brother, Alex shrugged, "He did in the beginning. He only got snippy when you started sleeping with Jorge so...."

"Alex," Ignoring the implication that somehow _Jorge_ was to blame for Dani's coolness (or worse that _Marc_ was responsible) Marc sighed, "Why can't you just wait until next year and then you can be my PA?"

Screwing up his face Alex looked horrified, "I can't be **your** PA."

"What happened to _'can't you just tell him you respect him?'_ Alex? Now you've got a glimpse of the big time you are happy to...."

"Happy to? _Happy to bend over and get fucked by someone who didn't help my career, in fact tried to persuade me to stay in Moto2 then ditched me when I didn't?_ " Jumping off the bed, his face showing that he was mightily pissed off with his brother, "I think I'll leave that to you, if that's all the same...."

"Alex...." Sighing hard as his brother stomped down the stairs Marc kicked out, the victim thankfully being a beanbag. Putting up a facade of concern for Alex, Marc fought back the fact that the bitter taste in his mouth stemmed from the sheer jealousy of Alex spending time with _Dani_.

*

"What the...." Looking around the room, his head swimming with hangover pains, Marc squinted at the man next to him.

Eyes popping wide Pol couldn't help laughing, "You?"

"How?" Unable to contain the bubbling laughter in his stomach Marc chuckled, "How the fuck did **we** end up in bed together?"

Rubbing his forehead Pol screwed up his face in concentration, "I think.... I think we were dancing after Jordi made those cocktails..."

"Danc... _Oh_..." The memory of Pol grinding back on him on the dancefloor instantly flooding back to him, Marc flushed slightly, "I think I remember that..."

Blushing bright red Pol clamped a hand to his mouth, "Fuck! Vale caught us!"

"What?!"

"In the bathroom... I was..." Motioning his head and his hand towards Marc's groin Pol bit his lip, "You were calling me a dirty bastard and he just chuckled..."

Marc groaned, "Oh god! I called him a kinky fucker because he watched..."

"You can't call _Vale_ names... Wait, he _watched_?" Shaking his head Pol chuckled, "Kinky fucker!"

Tentatively moving his limbs Marc frowned as a mark on his bicep caught his eye, "Pol!"

"What?" Stretching his neck, stiff after Marc practically threw him against the wall the night before.

"You **bit** me!" Marc exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah..." Pol shrugged, "You seemed to like it so... Yeah, maybe I got a bit carried away."

"Oh my god. I have a photoshoot on Thursday."

Laughing, utterly unrepentant, Pol shrugged, "Sorry.... Wait! Did we argue over who was to... you know..."

"Yeah we did," Laughing hard Marc wiped a tear, "You fuck me, no you fuck me, **no** _you_ fuck _me_..."

"Oh my god who is next door to you?" Slightly nervous, just for a moment, Pol got serious after he stopped laughing.

" _Dani_..." Locking eyes together the two riders dissolved into laughter again.

"How did I win that one then?" With a cheeky glint Pol raised his eyebrow, "Just in case the tactic works elsewhere."

Marc looked confused, "You didn't, I won..."

"No, I definitely won..."

"You _really_ didn't..."

"Marc," Flushing slightly Pol shivered, "Trust me, my arse is telling me that I won... Plus I remember you joking that if you kept fingering me long enough you could probably fit your whole hand in...."

"Oh.... But.... You _definitely_ fucked me. I can feel it. And I remember you.... you and your tongue," Biting his lip Marc couldn't help looking at Pol's mouth as he remembered the hot, wet, tongue lapping at him over and over again until he _begged_ for more.

"Shots each!" Pol's shout made Marc jump, "We couldn't find a coin...."

Laughing at the memory of being sidetracked when they were supposed to be tossing the **coin** Marc shook his head, "I remember now...."

"You fucked me first," Pol's look was sly, and _dirty_.

Stepping out of bed, unashamed at showing off everything as he stretched, Marc winked, "You know I like being first."

"What are you doing?" Not bothering to hide the fact the sheet was tenting Pol smirked.

Completely relaxed, and wondering why it wasn't always like this, "I'm going for a shower..."

"You fucking tease," Reacting to the tiny wiggle of hips as Marc went through the bathroom Pol jumped out of bed, all thoughts of leaving suddenly gone.

It was only later, long after Pol finally left, that Marc finally realised how different it had been. He ached, but the it was a _good_ ache... He'd been relaxed and he'd laughed as Pol scooted out the door. There was no nerves, no worries and he'd _enjoyed_ it.


	9. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll with this one now I know where it is going :)

Alberto could feel Dani pulling away from him, the younger man not as subtle as he thought. Little things started to creep into their interactions; Dani would include other members of the team in technical conversations, he'd invite other people to their dinner or breakfast table, he started accepting the occasional invitation to socialise with other riders and he steadfastly refused, by not inviting even when it bordered on rude, to allow Alberto near his Swiss home. Cling as he might he could feel them slipping through his fingers, and as much as he hated it even he knew it was for the best.

"Alberto?"

Lost in a world of thought Alberto startled at the sound of Dani's voice. Holding out a hand he guided the younger man to his knees, as he had done so many times before. Stroking a hand across Dani's cheek, smiling at the way he instinctively pushed his head lightly into Alberto's palm, Alberto smiled, "You're a good boy Dani. Always a good boy."

Feeling Alberto's fingers tighten in his hair Dani looked up as his head was guided down, keeping his eyes locked on Alberto's as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked Alberto into his mouth. Used to the way Alberto's hips would thrust slightly Dani didn't cough, he just sucked harder before Alberto picked up the pace to a point where Dani just let his jaw relax and allowed Alberto to use the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Eyes wide open Dani watched the way Alberto's eyes fluttered shut, the way his teeth pressed into his lip as his breathing stuttered and for the first time, as Alberto's eyes opened, he watched Alberto fall over the edge into Dani's throat.

The atmosphere was different. Rather than have Dani on his knees Alberto guided him onto his back and instead of lubing his fingers and tormenting Dani's hole over and over his mouth roamed Dani's body. He licked, nipped and bit around, as if making a mental map, and he made Dani _ache_ with desire. Latching onto Dani's neck, his body covering the smaller man, Alberto groaned as Dani began to rock against his thigh. Alberto's mouth and the slick friction created by pre-come had Dani panting and moaning as he felt his entire body tense up as he edged closer.

"Need.... need...." Dani's voice was wanton, wrecked and _desperate_.

After quick preparation Alberto pushed into Dani, his head buried in the younger man's neck, slowly relishing the hot, welcoming heat that clamped around him as Dani's body argued with itself torn between pushing him out and pulling him in.

As Alberto began to rock into him, hitting his prostate softly, but regularly, Dani's cock was trapped between their bellies and the not-quite-enough feeling was too much and he begged Alberto for more. For the first time ever Alberto silenced Dani by clashing their mouths together, their tongues dancing as their bodies rocked together. Biting down, gently, on Dani's bottom lip Alberto picked up his pace and the glorious clamping around his cock as Dani tumbled over the edge pulled him over with him.

Pulling out of Dani slowly Alberto placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's head. Eyes raking over Dani he took in the glorious sight of Dani in front of him, utterly wrecked. His hair was messy, lips red and swollen, his neck and body were littered with delicate red marks and there was come splattered over his stomach and oozing from his hole. He looked wrecked, lurid and gorgeous. Moving onto his back Alberto pulled Dani tight to his side and allowed them to fall asleep together for the first time.

*

"You're quiet?"

Sitting in Dani's motorhome, carefully looking over the older man's telemetry and making suggestions (mostly learning from Dani's reasoning as to why he hadn't, or wouldn't, do as Alex suggested), Alex shrugged, "Concentrating."

"Really? That's all?" Casting a careful eye over the, much, younger man Dani raised a suspicious eyebrow at the distinct lack of laughter, smiling and general Marquez-ness.

Putting down his pen, and closing the note book that he used for keeping meticulous records of all things he talked to Dani about so he could go over and over them to ensure he never forgot anything important, Alex sighed, "I had another row with Marc."

"You're brothers, you are supposed to row," Smiling kindly Dani put down the papers he was reading through, "You know you can talk to me Alex?"

Nodding, although aware that Dani knew he was slightly nervous about discussing his brother with _his brother's teammate_ because they'd talked about it before, Alex sighed, "He's still not happy."

"About this?" Dani frowned, "Why?"

Puffing out his cheeks, and pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, Alex looked even younger than the 18 he'd just turned, "Mostly because I'm not Moto2... I think."

"That's not his call, he might be Honda's golden child, but he's **not** the boss," Dani's tone was slightly sharper than he intended and he held a hand up at Alex's wince, "Sorry.  I didn't mean that as harsh as it sounded."

Amused, by both Dani's irritation at Marc (hardly surprising by the way the rookie was riding) and his awkward apology face, Alex laughed, "It's ok. He can be bloody annoying at times."

"He can," Dani sighed, "Is the problem you or is the problem me?"

Fidgeting for a moment Alex exhaled loudly, "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"It's you."

"Blunt," Dani laughed.

Shrugging, a slight red blush tracing across his cheeks, Alex stuck out his tongue, "You did ask..."

"I did. Do you know why?" Dani watched curiously as Alex flushed _bright_ red and squirmed in his seat, "If this is going to be an issue it would be helpful to know."

"I.... Well...." Looking at Dani, who he'd grown close too in the few months since Yamaha's dislike of his PA role had been chucked out, Alex bit his lip and cringed, "I think he might be jealous."

"Jealous?" Dani coughed, whatever he expected Alex to say it certainly wasn't _that_.

Watching Dani's stunned reaction Alex laughed, realising that Marc was right about just how oblivious Dani was to Marc's _want_ for him, "Yeah. I think so."

"Why?"

Still protective of his brother Alex decided for the roundabout answer, "I think he's disappointed that things went a bit.... awry... between you."

"Well," Dani swallowed hard, "Marc didn't like hearing what I had to say. One of the reasons I never liked having a PA is that sometimes people don't like honesty."

"I like honesty," Shrugging, blushing slightly at his quick answer, Alex smiled, "I want to learn everything, even the bits I won't like."

"Good," Choosing his words carefully Dani smiled softly, "However there should _never_ be anything you feel you have to do if you hate. Well, except press conferences and shitty adverts that make you look like a dick."

Laughing hard Alex nodded, "Right. I'll remember that."

"Seriously Alex," His voice soft, but serious Dani's eyes locked on the younger man's, "What gets **you** to the top is **you**. Other people will try and convince you that they have a hand in it, and obviously your team around you do, but the people who shout the loudest about helping are usually the ones who are more likely to hold you back."

"Like Jorge?"

Looking at Alex, no reaction on his face for a few moments, Dani's face was neutral, "You'll know. If it feels wrong then it feels wrong for a reason."

"Ok," Biting his lip Alex was torn between asking Dani _'What do you mean?'_ and knowing he had to tread _very_ carefully so he didn't damage his relationship with Dani.

Smiling, kindly and warmly, Dani stood up, "How about lunch at the pizza place in town? My treat?"

*

Freshly showered and changed Dani sat down opposite Alberto, the atmosphere thick and tense since the moment he woke up to find the older man watching him sleep, "I... We need to talk."

"What about?"

Shifting awkwardly Dani couldn't bring himself to make eye contact, "This... Us..."

" _This_ is not something we talk about Dani. I told you that, no-one talks about _this_."

Eyes flying up, suddenly enraged, Dani's tone was pissed off and petulant, "And that's why half of the grid is fucked up in the head!"

"Dani!"

"It's true. I've spent years thinking I can't do anything on my own without you. Jorge is a riot because of Valentino..."

"Valentino and Jorge are **not** the same as us Dani," A look of disgust on his face Alberto shuddered, " _They_ were lovers, that was guaranteed to go wrong, mixing business and pleasure never works."

A look of anguish on his face Dani shook his head, "And what the fuck were we? What was that last night? What was it at your house that night when you were jealous of me fucking Vale and you _wrecked_ me?"

"Dani," Voice terse, Alberto's face looked strained, "You know how this works."

"I know how you told me it works...." Shaking his head Dani sighed, "You don't get it do you?"

"I don't see what there is to get."

"I _wanted_ you..."

"You had me Dani. I've always been there for you."

"Not like that," His tone scathing, Dani's eyes were full of tears, "I wanted you. Sometimes I hated you, hated you touching me, but only because I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you didn't want me. That fucking me was just about keeping me in line. How many times did I turn my face to yours _desperate_ for you to kiss me? How many times did I ask you to stay the night? I didn't want that because you were my manager, I wanted that because I wanted you. Like I wanted Valentino that night..."

Furious, Alberto pointed at Dani, "You could have ruined everything with that!"

"I didn't care," Wiping a tear from his eye Dani shrugged, "He was the first person who fucked me **and** kissed me..."

After a momentary silence Dani coughed, "I don't want to do this anymore. From now on you are my manager. No more 'Have a shower Dani'. No more..."

"Dani," Alberto paused when Dani stood up.

"You can go now Alberto, I don't need anything else."

The second the door closed Dani was face down in bed. Tears fell from his eyes freely, and his body shuddered with sobs, as he shed tears over the tantalising taste of what he thought he'd wanted for so long; and for all the times he'd wanted to cry and had not been allowed.


	10. Drunken Marquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh.....

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Pacing back and forth in the garage, trying to calm his breathing Marc felt like he was going to burst. His first ever MotoGP race. The first time he'd get out on track with Dani, Jorge and Valentino. On the big bike and amongst the best.

"Have you combusted yet?" Poking his head around the door, smile on his face, Alex's voice was teasing and cheeky.

Hands on his hips Marc turned to his brother, eyes wide and glassy, "Nearly! I can't believe it, Alex...."

"I can... Come on, Emilio says you've to get your arse into gear," Gathering up Marc's jacket and bag Alex nudged him with his elbow, "Well done."

"Thank you..."

Looking around the garage for one last time, calm and quiet now that the doors were down and everything packed away, Marc smiled. His first season in MotoGP had started good and just kept getting better.

Now he was the _champion_.

*

"You _hate_ me...."

Rolling his eyes Dani sighed at the drunken slur, "No I don't."

"You do... You hate me and _you_ didn't think I was good enough."

Whipping his head to the side Dani was stunned, "WHAT?"

"You," Pointing a wobbly finger, just in case there was any doubt in Dani's mind who he was talking too, Marc pouted, "Didn't fffffffffink I washhh good enough!"

"What the hell? I never said that?"

"You didn't need to," With a smug flourish Marc nodded, "I _know_."

Picking up his beer Dani sighed, "You don't _know_ because you _can't_ know because **that** is bullshit."

"It is. You didn't think I was good enough and that's why you wouldn't fuck me."

Coughing beer everywhere, over himself and Marc (who just wiped the droplets off his face like it was rain), Dani's jaw was on the floor, "What the fuck?"

"It wasn't fair," Marc looked sad, his big eyes suddenly uncertain, "I did everything you asked of me, yet you still...."

"Woah!" Standing up Dani hauled Marc out onto the balcony, "I think you need to sober up..."

"I just wish you'd believed in me, you were my hero and you didn't believe in me...." Rocking on his heels Marc looked sad, disconsolate even, and _young_ , "I _wanted_ you Dani and you wouldn't even look at me...."

"Marc...."

"Champion!!!"

Dani's words were lost in a diplomatic smile as several of Marc's mechanics dragged him into another round of their random bouncy dance.

*

"Podium!"

"Podium schmodium! Winner!" Laughing warmly Dani accepted Alex's hug, "Well done you! Your first win!"

Hugging Dani again Alex laughed, "I know!! I'm so excited!"

"Alex?" Looking at the younger man with a frown, "Have you been drinking?"

Holding up his thumb and index finger Alex indicated a small gap between them, still laughing, "Just a little bit."

"How little?" The older man laughed.

Shaking his head from side to side, taking a small step to balance himself when he moved his head too far, Alex laughed, "Not as little as you, but a little."

"Beer or champagne?"

"Vodka!" Alex laughed, swaying dangerously again.

Dani winced, "Vodka? Come on, how about a coffee?"

"With you?" Alex's wide, curious eyes looked down at Dani.

"Yes with me..."

"Yes please!"

.

Sat on the balcony of Dani's hotel room, Dani insisting that Alex sit down before he fell down, Alex sighed, "I won..."

"You did," Full of pride for his young charge Dani hoped he wasn't going to suffer too much from his hangover, "Well done."

Folding his lanky legs under him, almost knocked his cup over twice, Alex sighed, "I've achieved two of my three objectives for this season."

"Two?"

Nodding Alex smiled, like a race winner should, "Yeah."

"What were they?"

"To win a race."

"Obviously," Dani laughed.

Smiling sadly Alex puffed out his cheek, "To fix things with Marc."

"Things are good?"

"Yeah. They're still not perfect. I don't think they will be for a while, but he came and celebrated with me."

"That's good," Smiling, his face full of genuine warmth, Dani laughed at Alex leaning into his side, sleep obviously starting to take over the younger man.

"Yeah. It is good."

"What was the third?"

"To tell him."

"Tell who what?" Dani laughed softly at Alex's randomness.

"Him. To tell him. That I like him."

"Marc?"

Looking up at Dani, his face contorted with disgust, "No! Not Marc! That's..... That's just wrong Dani..."

"Sorry! Who is him and what are you telling him?"

" **Hiiiim**... The guy that I like. That I like _like_...."

"That you.... Oh... Right... You like _like_ him?"

"Yeah. I like guys," Alex looked up at Dani with scared eyes, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone that. Marc says that none of them fucking each other actually like it. They just do it because they have too. I don't understand that Dani."

Stunned by Alex's revelation Dani coughed, "I don't really understand it either."

"I mean, it's like, I said to Marc when he was ranting about you one time, why would you put your dick inside someone, or let them put their dick _inside you_ just to prove you respect them as a racer? **How** does that make any sense?"

Wide eyed and startled Dani shook his head, his voice almost wrecked, "It doesn't."

"Yeah. He'll probably hate me, but I have to tell him anyway."

"You should think about that carefully Alex," Sensible head back on Dani's voice regained its composure, "Talk to me before you tell him, we'll talk this through sober."

"He won't _look_ at me, I mean he Marc _wanted_ him and he wouldn't fuck Marc so he's not going to fuck me, but I just need to tell him how I feel about him. For me. To move on."

"Alex, people in the paddock can be funny. Things are expected and even when they don't ag... Alex?"

Looking down onto his shoulder Dani couldn't help laughing, "Come on sleepyhead, it's time for bed."

*

Taking the fresh beer from the barman Dani laughed as he turned towards the dancefloor. Marc and Alex, and some of Marc's team, were co-ordinating some sort of dance and the view was hilarious.

Dani was disappointed, but not surprised, that Alex had decided to be Marc's PA for 2014. He'd been fairly aware of the fact that the eventually, hopefully when he was ready, Repsol Honda would become Team Marquez. The revelation of Alex's sexuality, especially his determination to share that new with someone, made it make even more sense why Team Marquez would throw a ring of steel around the brothers.

Catching Alex's eye across the floor Dani frowned at the uncomfortable flicker in the young man's face, their paths hadn't crossed since Alex's drunken ramblings in Japan. As Dani lifted the bottle of beer to his mouth a flicker of something in Alex's face triggered words flooding back to his head...

_"He won't **look** at me, I mean he Marc **wanted** him and he wouldn't fuck Marc so he's not going to fuck me, but I just need to tell him how I feel about him. For me. To move on."_

_"I **wanted** you Dani and you wouldn't even **look** at me...."_


	11. Special

Having left the party without making a single goodbye Dani walked, as fast as his legs would carry him, until he couldn't hear the music any longer. Leaning against a low wall he tried to steady his breathing as Alex's voice swirled around in his head, the younger man's drunken confession suddenly making sense, but confusing him all at once.

"Dani? Are you ok?"

Nodding at Vale's concerned face Dani sank to the floor, his voice barely a whisper, "Fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you win some race, but lose the title to the rookie?" For a moment Vale chuckled at his own joke before he saw the look on the younger man's face, "Dani?"

"This paddock confuses me. Every time I get a grip on things something, someone, shakes it from the foundations and I have to start again," His face anguished Dani kicked out at a stone.

Concerned, Vale sat down next to him, briefly wondering what anyone who passed would make of Valentino Rossi sat on the ground next to a clearly upset Dani Pedrosa despite them being just feet from their motorhomes, "The rookie is good. He beat us all...."

"It's not about Marc. Well.... It is, in a way, but not...." Looking up at Vale, looking younger than his years with glassy eyes and a look that pleaded for answers, "When does it get easier Vale? When does it stop being so confusing?"

"I think when you stop worrying so much about other people and what they think."

"How do you do that? How do you just not care what they say?"

Tilting his head from side-to-side Vale sighed, "When you find something that you care about more."

"I don't understand."

"In the beginning it is the racing. Just a bike, _any_ bike. Then it changes, you don't want any bike you want a good bike. You want to win... Then you want to race, just some races and that is enough. By the time you get _here_....." Raising his hand to gesture around them, Vale smiled ruefully, "This is what you want. This become **everything**. Some day something else comes, something is worth letting just a little bit of this go. Before some things will tempt you, but they will not be enough. One day it will come."

"How do you know when the thing tempting you is the right one?"

"Probably when you end up sat in the dirt crying about it...."

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, beyond caring about how he looked, Dani sighed, "And what if it is too late? What if you didn't realise what was there, in front of you, until it's not there anymore?"

"If you think 'what if' then it is not too late," Vale's voice was wistful, full of regrets, "If it is truly gone then you will know...."

"How..."

Cutting Dani off Vale stood up, holding out his hand, "This story needs vodka..."

.

"Why would you do that?" Vodka in hand Dani, legs crossed under him and face heavy with frown lines, looked at Vale, " _Why?_ "

Vale shrugged, his bright eyes darker than normal, "I thought I wanted to break him..... There were so many of you coming through at that time. You, Jorge, Casey, Alvaro, Dovi, even Marco... All of you and you were all good...."

"Go on," Looking at Vale, trying to decide how he felt about the man he'd known for so long, the _hero_ he'd worshipped after the words that he'd said.

"Do not take this the wrong way, you know I always believed in your talent. Yes?"

"Ok..."

"Jorge was different. There was something about him. He was the first one of you that I look at and think 'I might not beat him'. Casey was good and he could do things with the bike you did not expect, and you... you are stronger than you think and people talk about the disadvantage of being small and then they forget that when you nip past people and run away from the front," Taking a mouthful of his vodka Vale took a deep breath, "Jorge was like a dog with a bone. He would never give up. He was too strong. He was special."

"But what you did to him, Vale... You almost ruined him."

Tears in his eyes Vale nodded, "I know... He wasn't like you or Casey or Dovi, he didn't have a father around to look after him, or an Alberto..."

"Yeah, well...." Flushing at the mention of his protector's name Dani took a large slug of vodka, wincing as it burned his throat.

"I never meant for it to go how it did. I never meant for it to continue once he was in MotoGP..... But falling into bed after a race. Company at a PR event. It was too easy. When I suggested...that... I thought he would say no. I thought he'd tell me to fuck off and that would be the end of it... but it wasn't."

"Did you love him?"

"Jorge or Uccio?"

"Jorge?"

"I did, but I did not realise. You see Dani this is what I am saying to you. I didn't know how much I want him until..... Until there was a wall in the garage and Cardus by his side every minute of the day like a Rottweiler to keep me away...." Shaking his head sadly Vale sighed, "I knew it would not last forever, Jorge will never admit he enjoys men. He will marry a woman and have children like everyone expects him too, but I did not realise how much I wanted him for longer until I let him go..."

Dani raised his eyebrow, "Let him go? I think sharing him with Uccio, promising him you loved him and then calling him Uccio's name when you were fucking him is a bit more than _let him go_ Vale, you broke his heart."

"I know," Vale nodded, taking another drink as he battled the tears stinging his eyes.

Dani laughed sarcastically, "You broke him so he broke Marc..."

"Marc?" Eyes narrowed Vale contemplated that news, "I did not know he and Marc..."

Drawing Vale a dirty look, Dani's voice was dry, "You wouldn't. Marc was sworn to secrecy. Apparently he'd lose his ride, all his sponsors and the Spanish press would castigate him if anyone ever found out...."

"I was right about that, at that time Jorge would have..." Holding his hand up to Dani's glower Vale nodded, "Ok, Ok... I didn't know he would use that against anyone else. Besides Marc wasn't his PA..."

"He was mine..."

"So Marc was fucking you and Jorge... Cheeky brat..."

"You know he wasn't!" Outraged Dani stood up and slammed the glass down on the table, "You are no better than Alberto. What you did to Jorge because he was special, that's what he did to me because I was special, and it's what Jorge did to Marc because he was special... when does it end Vale? When?"

"You and Alberto were different. You were a relationship..."

"That's what Jorge thought you were," Dani shook his head, "This whole paddock is fucked up."

"Maybe. Maybe it is, but that isn't why you didn't fuck Marc. Which is what this is about really..." Vale's voice hardened despite Dani's glare, "You didn't fuck Marc because **you** can't deal with the fact that you like it."

"Fuck off!" Heading for the door Dani was livid.

"Dani, it won't change. You loved Alberto and he used you. That was wrong, but the problem you have isn't this paddock, it's that you still believe his words."

"Don't you fucking tell me about Alberto! You know nothing!" Turning back to Vale, his face contorted with anger, Dani's words were spat, "You don't know what it was like!"

"No, then I didn't. This isn't about me. This is about you. This is about you and the face that you have fallen head over heels in love with someone you tried not to fall in love with. Dani, no-one talks about it because no-one is brave enough to be the first. None of those who like it are going to put their head out the window and asked to be shot at. Not because they are cowards, but because they've nothing worth taking the risk for. I should have done it for Jorge, but I didn't and I will have to live with that. If you have the chance, and he's worth it, why are you here? Why are you letting the other people dictate to you?"

"I don't know," Fire gone from his face Dani's shoulders dropped, "I think it's too late... His brother..."

"Brothers are brothers Dani, they'll mend. When you are old and grey you will have regrets; we all will. Do you want this to be another one of them? You didn't plan to fall in love with him, but you have and if you have a chance of waking up every morning with those big brown eyes looking back at you then you are fool to give it up without a fight...."

"He's young... "

"He is. Maybe it will last six months or one year only, but surely one year of something truly special is better than a lifetime of regret?"


	12. Worth It

"How much have you had to drink?" Startling the other man by appearing on the balcony, seemingly from nowhere, Dani swallowed hard, "We need to talk."

Slight edge of bitterness, probably from the small amount of alcohol he'd consumed, brought sad brown eyes round to look at him, "I thought **you** left?"

"I did. I left. Now I'm back and we need to talk."

"There's nothing to say."

"I have lots I want, no, lots I _need_   to say," The edge of panicked desperation in Dani's voice, normally so calm and steady, raised a querying eyebrow in the other man, "Please..."

A sharp nod saw Dani follow the taller man upstairs in the Honda hospitality until they found themselves in a small office with just a desk and three chairs, "So talk."

"Ok," Nerves chewing at his stomach Dani sat on the egde of the desk, "I'm gay."

A tilted head tried, but failed, to hide the surprise, before it morphed into confusion "That's what you had to tell me? So urgently?"

"Yes," Looking at the floor Dani could feel his bottle crashing a little.

"I already knew that," Keeping his face neutral at the way Dani's head shot up, "You slept with Vale. _He_ told me."

"Right," Thrown, all of the speech he'd prepared on the walk from Vale's motorhome obliterated by nerves, Dani blurted out more words, "Alberto used to fuck me."

"Is this some sort of list? I'm not really interested in a list of your conquests...."

Running  a hand through his hair Dani decided it couldn't really get any worse so sighed loudly and went for it, "You think I wouldn't want to touch you, or look at you. You're wrong. I'm a gay man and you are.... you are beautiful."

"You've had endless opportunities to touch me Dani. Endless days where I wouldn't, couldn't, say no..."

"And that's why I didn't!" Face animated with despair and anger Dani's eyes filled with tears, "That's why **I** couldn't."

Baffled brown eyes drilled into Dani, "That doesn't make sense."

"Some people can do that, fuck someone repeatedly and not grow feelings. Some can compartmentalise that every day contact with someone because it doesn't mean anything to them, it doesn't do anything for them, it's never going to be their life so they can do it, shrug it off and move on..." Hands on the desk, looking at the stark white wall barely illuminated, Dani sighed, "It doesn't work for people for who it's close to the reality."

Taking a drink from the bottle in his hand the younger man frowned, "I don't understand what you are trying to say Dani...."

"Alberto used to fuck me. No-one who knows that is surprised and no-one who thinks about it is either. It's the way it was, everyone got fucked by someone..... Except I was different..."

"How were you different? What is it that makes you such a special snowflake Dani?"

"I liked it," Dani's voice betrayed the bitterness he kept inside about the past.

"What?"

"I liked it. I wanted it, him... I wanted him." Biting his lip Dani fought back a tear, "Every time it happened I'd do everything I could to get him to kiss me, or stay the night. Anything that made it into what I wanted rather than what everyone else thought it was. I didn't want to be Puig's special boy, I wanted to be special to Alberto...."

Eyes as wide as saucers, and suddenly very, very sober, he puffed out his cheeks, "Oh..."

"I was Nicky's PA and he's... Nicky... Everyone thought that meant I had it easy, but I didn't. Every time I did well Alberto would be there. _'Take a shower Dani'_  he'd say and I did," Shaking his head Dani smiled sadly, "I'd take a shower and he'd watch. Then he'd put his dick in my mouth and fuck my throat. Sometimes he pulled out handfuls of my hair. Sometimes he'd finger me open too quickly so that when he fucked me, always after I'd come, he could see the grimace on my face because he had a pain kink..."

Looking up, eyes honest and wide, Dani locked eyes with the younger man, "I _couldn't_ say no.... You see, I couldn't say no."

"Dani..."

"I didn't want to say no," Dani shrugged, "Not really.... I loved him. Every time, every single time, I hoped that maybe this time he'd kiss me. Or stay the night. Even when I knew he was visioning me as some pretty blond with small tits I hoped."

Sitting on the desk next to Dani he slung an arm around Dani's shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Everyone is fucking sorry," Dani's words were spat out, "No-one stops it though. Years at those meetings I said things should change, but no-one wanted to be the first to not get the revenge. Everyone thinks that because it was shit for them it should be shit for the new ones.... No-one thinks about the connection between that and the fact that at least half of the grid are fucked up in the head...." Dani laughed at the puzzled look, "I'm gay and I was in love with Alberto and every time he left, every time he reminded me that it was just the way it was, every time I saw another PA with their rider and it was the same another little bit of something was stolen away from me.... Guys like Alvaro who are sure of themselves and confident could deal with the occasional fuck and move on. For me..... it was confusing..... The nights I spent trying to work out why it was ok for Alberto to fuck me and ok for Vale to fuck Jorge, but it **wasn't** ok for me to like men??...." His face a picture of anguish Dani shook his head, "It's not ok. None of it is ok. I'm a fucking mess. Jorge is a riot, he is so hell bent on passing on the shit that Vale done to him to others that he can't even see that he's losing, or lost, Ricky. Vale can't hold a relationship for longer than five minutes..... All that fucked up shit and that's only in two garages..."

"Why are you telling **me** this?"

"Because I didn't realise you thought that I _wouldn't_   look, or touch," Dani shook his head, his face sad, "I didn't realise that it mattered to you like that."

Flushing bright red he coughed, "It's...."

"It's ok. It's not a sin or anything of the bullshit other people tell you. It's natural and if it's who you are then it's who you are..." Dani's voice was firm, "I've never touched anyone I've had as a PA because I never want to touch or fuck someone who _couldn't_  say no... If I have someone in bed with me then I want them to want it. I want them to have my name fall off their tongue when they come because they're thinking of **me**. Not because they're thinking of how much I can help their career."

"I've never looked at it like that...."

"Of course you haven't. You've been brought up believing that working for your rider is going to help you get through and that everyone does it and it has no negative effect. It's bullshit... I've seen young riders bend over for every rider and team boss around and still not make it. Just like I've seen good riders say no and still get good bikes because at the end of the day it's the riding that decides it.... Do you know what I think of when I think of China 2006?"

"Your first win?"

"The night I broke a vase in the hotel because I was on my knees for so long I got cramp and accidentally knocked it over.... Sepang test 2008?"

"You broke your hand?"

"Learned to wank someone else left handed...."

"Fuck... I don't know what to say..."

"I wanted, want, your memories to be memories. Accurate memories. I don't want you to differentiate between two second place finishes in Holland by ' _well 2007 was the time where he came on my face and 08 was when he fucked me over the drawers_ ' - not ever, I don't want **your** good memories tainted. " Voice softening Dani smiled, "You deserve better than that."

"So did you..."

"Maybe, but that's done now."

In a fit of bravery the younger man leant down, pressing his lips to Dani's in a chaste kiss. Running a hand through the thick hair Dani sighed, "You need to go away, sober up completely and then we'll talk some more."

"Don't want to talk..." Leaning in again the younger man growled as Dani stepped back.

"I know you don't, but you need to. You need to know, 100%, that you want this because you _want_ it. Not because I was your hero and you think it _should_ happen. You need to think about your career and your brother and your family because this, if this is something, then it's not a few fumbles in a cupboard. Not for me."

"Or me... Dani I know what I want and..." Silenced with another kiss, instantly opening his mouth to invite in Dani's tongue, moaning softly at the light nibble on his bottom lip as Dani pulled away.

"Go. Enjoy the rest of the night, sober up tomorrow and we'll talk again. Think, lots. This isn't a light decision."

"Dani," Batting his long eyelashes he tried the puppy dog eyes tactic, smiling when Dani groaned low.

"No. Not tonight.."

"Why not?" Not caring that his whiny moan probably amplified the age gap between them he tried to pull Dani back closer.

"Because no-one has done this before. No-one has put their head out the window and asked to be shot at. Not because they are cowards, but because they've nothing worth taking the risk for. I have the chance because you are worth it. You need to work out in your own head if I am worth it. If we are worth the risk. If we are, if we're worth that, then it's worth waiting until tomorrow and making sure. Good night."

Leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead Dani walked out, hoping that he wouldn't have his heart broken once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verrrrry near the end! I just need to decide which brother it is that Dani loves and we're all good! :D


	13. I want this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this! All the comments and kudos has meant a lot to me - I appreciate each and everyone of you.
> 
> Unless an idea for a follow up grabs me then this is the finale... Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marc or Alex? That is the question.........

"Dani! Dani! DANI!!"

Half asleep Dani pulled on last night's boxers and stumbled out of bed as the thumping on the door continued, "Alright! I'm coming!"

"DANI!... Open this fucking door!... We need to talk..."

Blinking at the bright early-morning sunlight Dani yawned, "Do you know what time it is?"

"6:30am..."

Stumbling backwards as Marc pushed by him Dani sighed, "Come in why don't you?...."

"Did you mean it?" Turning to face Dani, his face unreadable, Marc put his hands on his hips, "Those things you said last night, did you mean them?"

Picking up a discarded hoodie and pulling it over his head, not wanting to have **this** conversation practically naked, Dani nodded, "I wouldn't have said them if I didn't mean them."

His brow wrinkled as he kept trying to process all of the information flooding his brain Marc raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"How much did _you_  have to drink?"

"Three beers. Look, Marc, I know it's a lot to take in. There's so much to think about and so many people would be involved in the fall out. That's why I wouldn't, couldn't, let anything happen last night. It's too important," Leaning back on the kitchen counter Dani stretched his neck from side-to-side.

Chewing his lip Marc sat down on the edge of the sofa, "What did Vale do to Jorge?"

"That's not really my place to say," Chewing his lip uncomfortably Dani moved to sit on the other sofa.

Eyes wide, and honestly lost, Marc looked at him, his tender age never more evident, "I need to know. This whole thing with him and you and Vale is just.... It's too much."

"Vale hurt him. They were rider and PA officially, but.... But for Jorge it became more and Vale hurt him. Badly," Running his hands through his hair Dani sighed, "I think Jorge feels like it's got to be part of the process..."

"Why?"

"Because if it happens to everyone then he doesn't have to deal with it. If he doesn't deal with it he doesn't have to acknowledge that it hurts or, more importantly, **why** it hurts. If he ignores all of that he can pretend that he and Ricky are just mates who've drifted apart and he doesn't have to face any difficult questions or choices."

His face a picture of confusion Marc frowned, "Why though? If he loves Ricky then why let him go? And why did Vale hurt Jorge? Why is everyone so messed up?"

"Being the first won't be easy," Dani's tone was quiet and soft, knowing the heavy impact of the words and being able to see the myriad of emotions playing out on Marc's face, "It'll involve a media shit storm. It'll also involve disapproval from people, especially from religious people or judgemental people. I'm lucky. My parents are my parents and they love me without a care for who I sleep with. Some people are not that lucky. Some people have parents who don't have that unlimited love."

"His Dad," Marc's voice was nearly a whisper, "But he fucked me. More than once so how?"

"If it's ' _just one of those things_ ' or ' _part of the process_ ' or like with you ' _getting one over my next rival_ ' then it doesn't have to involve wanting it so it's seen as ok. It's one of the things I struggled the most with over the years," Dani's reply was openly honest, his hurt at the past easy to see.

Marc nodded, "Alberto. Why was it ok for him to fuck you, but not for you to want it?"

"Exactly."

"What about Vale though? Why did he hurt Jorge?"

"Because once upon a time you weren't everyone's biggest rival. Jorge was. Vale wasn't sure he could beat him on track."

Shaking his head anger flitted across his face, "So he fucked him up off track...."

"You have to remember that back then, before...." Dani paused and shrugged, "Before 2011 Vale was a very different person. Racing was everything. Not everything like it is today, but absolutely _everything_."

Looking up at Dani, his eyes full of tears, Marc swallowed hard, "I **really** thought you didn't believe in me and that was why...."

"Marc..." Moving to the sofa next to the younger man Dani shook his head, "How could you think that? Everyone believes in you, they always have."

"But you were the one person in the paddock that I wanted to impress. I know Vale is like the track God or whatever, but you were my hero and you could barely even look at me."

"Marc, I'm a gay man and you are a very attractive young man who idolised me..." Dani smiled softly, "I looked at you, a lot, I couldn't not look at you...."

"I didn't see that," A single tear rolling down his face, Marc sniffed, then laughed softly "I tried really hard to get you to look..."

"I know," Dani groaned and shook his head, "It was sometimes like a form of torture..."

"Sorry," Marc laughed, "You weren't tempted?"

"Of course I was tempted," Crossing his legs on the sofa, facing Marc, his hands in his lap Dani shrugged, "There were times when it took every ounce of morality I had in me not to touch you... You... didn't want **that** though Marc."

Brown eyes almost black Marc nodded, "I did, I really did."

"You wanted me because I was your hero, because you believed me fucking you would be a sign of how much I rated you as a rider and you have no idea how unfulfilling that kind of fucking is..."

Shaking his head, wiping a tear with his sleeve, Marc shrugged, "Yeah, I kinda do. Jorge.... I thought it would help..."

"Sounds familiar. I was 19 when I fell into bed with Vale. I thought it would help resolve some of the shit with Alberto. Instead it just confused me more."

"I never wanted Jorge. He's just so...."

"Charming?" Shaking his head at Marc's raised eyebrow Dani laughed, "No... never. I have, however, seen him charm the pants off several people before so I can understand why it sounded good."

"I just felt empty after it though, it didn't fix anything. Plus he messed with my head...."

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you from that," Dani smiled sadly, "I tried. I really tried."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"We're both sorry then..." Dani smiled.

Wiping both eyes with his sleeves Marc sniffed, "So now...."

"Now?"

"If I said to you _right now_ that I was gay and I wanted you to fuck me what would you do?"

A thump on the door made them both jump, "DANI! Dani!" Opening the door Alex, wide eyed and startled looking, looked back and forth between the pair of them, clearly nervous about what he'd been going to find.

"Do neither of you know that you are supposed to wait to be invited in...." Dani laughed, standing up and smiling at the younger brother, "Come in Alex."

Eying his brother warily Alex wrapped his sleeves around his hands, "What are you doing here Marc?

Dani smiled before looking at the older brother, "He had a question to ask me... I'd tell you I was very flattered, but, you're not and even if you were it wasn't going to happen."

His face suddenly serious Marc locked eyes with Dani, "If you hurt him..."

"I won't," Unflinching in Marc's steely gaze, Dani smiled softly, "I really won't."

Standing up Marc sighed, "You better not. Hero or not he's my brother..."

"I know. He's important to me, I won't hurt him."

Coughing lightly the younger Marquez, his face a pretty shade of pink, waved, "Erm, hello. I am here you know..."

"So you are..." His voice catching in his throat as it finally hit him that he was there Dani smiled.

Looking between the two smiling faces, their eyes locked together, Marc shook his head, "Yeah. Feeling like a gooseberry now. Bye..."

Stepping towards Dani, their eyes still locked, Alex laughed, "You can stay if you like...."

"No thank you," Dashing for the door Marc looked back from the step and couldn't help frown at the slight weirdness of seeing Dani's arms wrap around his brother's waist and Alex's arms sliding around Dani's neck...

"Fuck off Marc!" Dani, eyes never leaving Alex's for a second, chewed on his lip until Marc finally banged the door shut, "Hey you."

Smile wide, Alex sighed softly, "Hey..."

"You do know that 7am is an obscene time to bang on someone's door, even if your brother had done it even earlier?"

"Yeah, I know" Chewing on his lip Alex smiled, "I figured if people are going to shoot at me I want to get a head start...."

Taking a deep breath, the choice words hitting him in the chest like a freight train, Dani nodded "You're sure?"

"I did what you said," Stepping closer to Dani, their chests touching, with a smile that tried (and failed) to hide the hint of nerves on his face, "I thought. About everything. I spoke to my brother, as you know. I even spoke to my Dad, although briefly because it was like 5am..."

Dani laughed, "You woke your Dad at 5am?"

"It was worth it... You're worth it... I want you, this, us..."

Shivering at the way the word 'us' was said with such strength and determination Dani, tentatively, moved his hands on Alex's back, "Are you sure because this will be huge? Some people will use it to define us...."

"Fuck them. I don't care."

Sliding a hand round Dani's neck Alex closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth softly. The kiss was chaste at first, until Dani couldn't resist any longer. Opening his mouth, his tongue flickering and wandering as his hands slid under the hoodie, feeling the taut, warm skin underneath. Pulling away Dani groaned, "Stop. Stop... Have you really thought about this? Really, really? You spoke to your Dad?"

"Yeah. He was pissed at first, but he's happy... He knows that I...how much I like you... I want this Dani, I **want** it."

"And the age gap doesn't worry you? Or that it might define you? You'll be the gay rider rather..."

Silence with a muffled _oomph_ Dani melted into the strong body in front of him as Alex locked their mouths together again. His mouth opened at the gentle flickering of the younger man's tongue and their tongues swirled and danced around each other until Dani's soft moan made the other man smirk and pull away.

"Believe me now?"

Nodding, Dani cupped his face with his hand, his voice soft, "I believe you. I'm just not sure I believe this...."

"Believe it. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Frowning, a look of panic crossing his face, Dani had to ask, "How long?"

"Not long enough that you need to worry about it. I knew I was gay before I became your PA... I knew I wanted you for you since...." Flushing bright red the younger man chewed his lip.

 _The night we went for pizza._ Dani smiled warmly, "Tell me?"

"The night we went for pizza..."

Dani sighed and pulled him back in for another kiss. This time no waiting, no soft or gentle; instead mouths moved messily, tongues roamed around and teeth clashed. Sliding one hand into thick, dark hair and tugging gently, Dani groaned as two big hands slid down his back and rested on his arse. As the taller man moved to kiss down Dani's neck and chest he moved lower.

As a tongue flickered into his bellybutton Dani groaned, "No... Not here."

"You sure?" Ghosting his hot breath over Dani's thin, damp, boxers wide brown eyes looked up with a grin that seemed wicked beyond his tender years.

"Fuck... Alex," Dani gasped.

Mouthing over Dani's shorts Alex felt like he was going to burst out of his jeans, the noises falling from Dani going straight to his groin. Looking up, locking eyes with the older man, Alex laughed softly, "Remember the day I smashed the glass?"

"Wha?... Yeah..." Dani's knuckles were white as he gripped onto the counter, trying to keep some sense of self control so as not to terrify Alex completely.

Rubbing his cheek against Dani's hardness Alex shuddered, "I was picking the bits up and you stood over me with the bin... I was on the floor like this... I thought about this for _weeks_ after..." Pulling Dani's boxers out of the way Alex chewed his lip  as Dani's cock bobbed, finally free from the restrictive cotton. Flicking out his tongue he licked, curious little licks, Dani's tip and smirked at the low, growly moan from Dani. Trying to remember, from his limited experience, what he liked Alex sucked gently, pulling Dani into his mouth, loving the litany of profanities fall from Dani's mouth, and flushed bright red when his over-enthusiasm lead to an undignified coughing fit, "Sorry..."

"It's ok..." Dani's breath was gaspy and wrecked, "Take your time. I know that is an alien concept to a Marquez but FUCK!"

Sucking harder, concentrating on keeping the pressure rather than trying to go too deep, Alex chuckled around Dani (which brought an interesting array of words from the older man...) at his reaction. Gaining confidence from the moaning and groaning, as well as reassurance from Dani's hand stroking his face lightly, Alex let his hands wander; cupping Dani's balls, scraping down his thighs and gripping his arse for leverage.

"Stop. Stopstopstop... Alex," Hand on Alex's forehead Dani gasped, "If you keep going..."

Pouting Alex tried to move forward again, "That's the point."

"I'm not 18 anymore... It'll take me time to...." Kicking his shorts off completely, and chucking the hoodie aside, Dani tilted his head towards the bedroom, "Let's go somewhere comfortable," Tugging the hem of Alex's t-shirt Dani smirked, "I want to see what's under here...

*

Lying on the bed, his mouth full of Alex's tongue and his body swamped by the lanky limbs, Dani chuckled as Alex yanked off his shirt and chucked it aside, "Eager..."

"Yeah," Shrugging, unashamed of his want for the older man, Alex sat back on his heels raking his eyes over Dani's muscular body, "Complaining?"

Wriggling slightly, watching Alex's face contort with feeling and lust as Dani pressed against him, Dani laughed, "Nope..."

"Good," Alex chewed on his lip, his bravado starting to fail, "Dani..."

Resting his hands on Alex's hips Dani smiled, "Ssh..."

"I... Well... I..."

Pulling on Alex's arm Dani brought the younger man closer to him, their chests touching, and pulled him into a warm, soft kiss. As his hips started to twitch instinctively Alex moaned, low and needy, as Dani's fingers traced lightly down his spine, stopping at his waistband before dancing back up again. Using his superior strength Dani rolled them over, keeping their mouths locked as the kiss got stronger and hands scratched down skin and tugged on hair.

Mouthing along Alex's jaw Dani mapped all the points that made the younger man's breath hitch the most. Flickering his tongue down his neck he groaned as Alex arched up into him as his teeth grazed Alex's pulse point, smirking at the finding of such a sensitive spot Dani sucked a red mark until Alex's breathy pleas became too much to ignore.

"If you want to stop...

"I don't..."

"If you do..."

Cutting Dani off with a dirty smirk Alex tugged open his own jeans, "I don't want to stop. At any point..."

"The first time..." Leaning up on his elbows Alex silenced Dani with another kiss; this time hard and rough as their tongues battles and lips were bitten. Hands flew around, pulling on zips and tugging on denim and then Alex wailed, loud, and shook against Dani as one of Dani's hands wrapped around his length.

Wriggling down the bed Dani settled himself, on his stomach, between Alex's legs. As his hand stroked, almost in pace with Alex's moans, his mouth licked and nipped a trail from the inside of his knee up to the point where Dani's cheek was brushing against Alex's cock. Trailing his tongue across Alex's balls Dani laughed, "Such language...."

" _Dani_...."

"Soon," Lifting one of Alex's legs over his shoulder Dani stifled a groan at how easily and willingly the younger man spread himself open for him. Flicking his tongue out, to brush lightly over Alex's hole Dani had to breath himself through the sensation that the wail sent shuddering down his body. Fumbling around for the lube, that he'd just about managed to haul out of the drawer before Alex jumped on him, he looked up, "Alex..."

"Hmmm..."

"Look at me," Looking at Alex; hair rumpled, eyes half closed (and black with lust when flickering open), red purpling marks over his torso and his body just _screaming_   for Dani, Dani forced himself to keep his voice steady, "Alex.."

Opening his eyes, surprised he didn't come from the vision of Dani looking up at him, Alex shivered, "What?"

"If you want to stop, at any point..."

"I don't Dani. I don't..."

"It's important."

"I know," Locking eyes with the older man, both filled with a heady mix of lust, nerves and want, Alex smiled, "If I say stop I know you will. I trust you Dani, I trust you and I want **you**."

Something sparked in his belly by the definitive way Alex wanted him Dani set on a mission to devour the younger man. Hollowing his cheeks he sucked Alex's cock into the hot, wetness of his mouth as one lube-slicked finger circled round and round the younger man's hole. Watching Alex's face for any hint of ' _no_ ' he loosened his jaw and sucked hard and deep as his finger pushed into the tiny loosening of Alex's body trying to say ' _yes_ '.

Wincing, as much at the strange sensation of someone else's finger pushing into him as the soft burn, Alex wriggled, trying to force his body to relax. Tensing slightly at the sensation of a second finger pressing at his hole Alex chewed on his lip, "Dani..."

Pressing his mouth to Alex's taut abs Dani smiled gently, "It's ok... It'll get better... I promise..."

Cursing, the burn of two certainly bigger than one, Alex's hands fisted into the sheets, "Dani... I..."

"Sssh baby, relax..." Confident Alex's words were due to the sensations and not because he was saying no Dani crooked his fingers, searching for the soft, squishy spot that made everything feel better.

"FUCK! DANI!"

"Easy... Pressing his free hand to Alex's abdomen, stopping him from jerking too much, Dani watched as moving his fingers over that one spot stole all of the apprehension and flickers of pain from Alex's face and swapped them for blown eyes, slack open jaw and a chorus of words he never thought the younger man possessed. Working a third finger in, acknowledged by Alex with the tiniest flicker on his face, Dani had to breath slow, the unravelling of Alex in front of him leaving him teetering on the edge.

"Close..." The garbled warning from Alex was Dani's cue to remove his fingers, much to the wailing man's displeasure.

Rolling the condom down himself Dani's hands were trembling, "If you roll over it'll hurt less."

"I want to see you."

"It'll..."

"I want to see you Dani..." Putting his hand out and tugging on Dani's hair, not very gracious but getting the point across, Alex moaned softly as Dani crawled over him, the older man's eyes full of love and lust and want.

"Fuck..." Pressing himself against Alex's entrance Dani had to count to ten, slowly, to stop himself exploding at the first sensation of the gloriously tight, hot heat. Inching himself in, Alex's head buried against his shoulder as he tried to adjust to the fullness of the burn, Dani used every ounce of energy to restrain himself as he bottomed out, waiting for Alex to be ready..."

" ** _Dani_**..." Broken with lust and want Alex's hands scrabbled at Dani's back as finally, _finally_ Dani moved and fucked him, gently and slowly at first before the lust clouded them both and the sound of skin slapping skin and swearing in at least two languages drove them both flying over the edge.


End file.
